Sonetos de Agonía
by darkness-alive
Summary: historia precuela, paralela y secuela de Cuartetos de Dolor, Ahora buscaremos en los más profundos recuerdos de Dell, Haku y compañía. aquellas dudas que quedaron en el aire serán respondidas. Haku X Dell, Luka X Gackupo, Luki X Gakuko y Meiko X Kaito
1. Accidente y Solución

Bueno, hola a todos aquí estoy comenzando con mi nuevo fic que, como ya sabrán algunos por el summary, es algo así como unas OVAS de mi proyecto anterior CUARTETOS DE DOLOR, para aclarar algunas posibles dudas, esta historia constará de aproximadamente 14 caps., 6 de precuela, 2 paralelos y 6 de secuela respectivamente a Cuartetos de Dolor. Y SI, los caps. se publicarán los domingos en la madrugada como casi siempre (amenos que pase algún inconveniente).

-Let´s start-

Hola, en esta ocasión me toca a mi relatar mi pasado, por si no se han dado cuenta, soy Dell Honne y aunque no tenga mucho que contar espero no se aburran con mi pasado.

Creo que todo comenzó hace cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años, era un día común y corriente en la guardería cuando…

- Vemos a un pequeño niño albino, alegre, jugando mientras que jugaba con un balón, hasta que se percató de una pequeña persona escondida debajo de una mesa —

- ¡hey tu! – Llamó el pequeño Dell, pero la persona asustada saltó de sorpresa y se golpeó la cabeza – perdón

- … - la personita no dijo nada, y tampoco parecía moverse, pero – Ho..Ho…ho..

- hola? – completó Dell confundido, a lo que la personita se volvió a asustar y se volvió a golpear – perdón, de nuevo

- ….. – la personita empezó a salir de su escondite, demostrando una relativamente larga cabellera plateada sin atar

- oh!, eras una niña? – comentó Dell viendo que era una niña un poco más bajita que él, del mismo color de ojos y cabello

- … - la niña se ruborizó mientras que desviaba su mirada al piso – ho…

- hola – repitió Dell con una gran sonrisa – me llamo Dell, y tú?

- Ha..Ha..Ha – la niña se detuvo un momento, tomó un respiro y.. – soy Haku, Haku Yowane

- ¿quieres jugar? – dijo Dell ofreciéndole su mano derecha, a lo que la niña solo la tomo sin decir nada

- entonces se pusieron a jugar juntos con la pelota, sin decir nada –

Bueno, creo que en esos tiempos éramos un poco diferentes, tanto Haku como yo, pero la primera en cambiar fue Haku

- Haku y Dell están jugando piedra, papel o tijeras –

- Haku-chan – llamó Dell con cara aburrida - ¿porqué nunca hablas?

- …. – Haku se quedó quieta y callada – s..s…soy m..m…m…muy t….ti…tímida, creo

- tímida? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el confundido y curioso Dell

- o sea que le cuesta hablar con los demás – dijo un chico peli azul manchado de helado, asustando a Dell

- waa! – Dell saltó - ¿Qu..Quien eres tú?!

- holas – saludo el niño – me llamo Kaito – Haku se asustó y se puso detrás de Dell

- D..D..Dell-kun – chilló Haku temblando – e.. niño d..da m..m..miedo

- miedo? – preguntó Kaito entre ofendido y curioso – doy miedo?

- pues si – respondió Dell cubriendo a Haku, quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo se veían

- P..Perdón….Dell-kun – Haku estaba muy roja, lo cual causó mucha curiosidad en Dell

- ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó Dell tocando al frente de Haku con la suya – estas caliente ¿te sientes bien?

- s..s..s..s..si – Haku se dio vuelta avergonzada antes de desmayarse

- Haku?! – Dell se asustó – maestra! Haku-chan se desmayó

- la profesora la mandó a descansar, pero fue Kaito el único que se dio cuenta de que Haku aun dormida estaba sonriendo –

Bueno, ese es el único recuerdo que tengo antes de ESE incidente, algo que creo nunca podré olvidar

- Una pareja de albinos estaban en un auto mientras que su hijo, un niño albino estaba en la parte trasera, el auto a una velocidad moderada pues más adelante había una curva peligrosa–

- dime amor, ¿estás ansioso por ir a la guardería hoy? – preguntó la mujer

- si mamá, ya quiero ir a jugar con Haku-chan – respondió el niño sonriente

- Dell, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que es una niña – dijo el señor que estaba conduciendo

- si papá – respondió Dell alegre, pero entonces el auto empezó a moverse de manera extraña

- que cara… - exclamó el señor al darse cuenta de que el freno no funcionaba – mierda! Los frenos!

- cariño, ¿todo estará bien, verdad? – la señora se veía asustada, realmente asustada, al borde de la desesperación

- mamá, papá, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Dell asustado por la reacción de sus padres

- Dell, crees en Dios, ¿verdad? – preguntó el padre calmándose y soltando el volante para ver a su hijo

- si papá, siempre cuida de nosotros

- sabes que te amamos ¿verdad? – preguntó esta vez la madre, llorando

- si mamá, yo los amo a ambos – respondió Dell sonriendo - ¿por qué preguntan?

- es la hora del adiós, hijo, ya nos llego la hora de partir – dijo el padre soltando lagrimas

- pero tú tienes que vivir, Dell – dijo su madre – tienes que vivir tu vida así como lo hicimos nosotros

- Papá? Mamá? – Dell empezó a llorar – no entiendo, ¿el adiós? ¿partir a donde? No me asusten por favor

- hijo, recuerda que te amamos, siempre estaremos a tu lado – dijeron los padres de Dell, la madre abrió la puerta donde estaba Dell y su padre lo empujó justo antes de que el auto cayese

- MAMÁ! PAPA! – gritó Dell antes de chocar con la pista desmayándose

De ahí solo recuerdo que me estaban llevando al hospital, no sé cómo pero al parecer alguien llamó al hospital para que me salvasen, mi cuerpo no sufrió mucho daño, pero algo en mi cambió ese día, intenté volver a sonreír como antes, practique mi sonrisa frente al espejo, pero fue inútil, el daño no afecto mi cuerpo pero si mi corazón.

Pasé una semana en el hospital durante este tiempo vinieron muchos abogados, nunca había sido consciente de lo adinerados que éramos hasta ese momento, todo el dinero de mis padres fueron a una cuenta de banco a la cual tendría acceso al cumplir la mayoría de edad, hasta entonces el estado me mandaría con unos padres adoptivos, me negué rotundamente, no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que mi padres hubiesen muerto, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Por acto divino, cierta familia vino a apoyarme, me llamaron a encontrarme con el señor Yowane, y me pareció demasiada coincidencia, luego todo quedó claro

- El señor Yowane y Dell estaban en el cuarto de hospital de este—

- Así que tu eres Dell-kun, déjame presentarme ….. – dijo el señor de forma cordial

- buenos días señor Yowane, soy Dell Honne – dijo Dell inexpresivo, interrumpiéndole

- bueno… - el señor se sintió incomodo tanto por la inexpresividad de Dell como porque le hubiese interrumpido – primero que nada, mis pésames por la muerte de tus padres, a decir verdad mi esposa y tu madre se conocían de años.

- y entonces porque no está ella aquí ahora? – preguntó Dell de forma cortante

- no quiere llorar en frente de un niño – respondió el señor Yowane entristecido – y al parecer también conoces a mi hija

- ¿su hija? – preguntó Dell inclinando la cabeza a la derecha - ¿quién?

- sí, mi pequeña Haku – respondió e señor con una sonrisa – oí que son buenos amigos

- y repito ¿quién?

- ok, entiendo que etas pasando por un momento duro pero mi hija está muy preocupada por ti – dijo el señor de forma directa – eres literalmente su primer amigo, ella es muy tímida así que nadie se le acerca, pero tú lo hiciste y…

- señor no se desvié del tema y dígame a que vino, por favor – cortó Dell al señor, su cara inexpresiva no parecía estar cerca de cambiar

- como sea, tengo una propuesta que ayudará a que no te manden con padres adoptivos – dijo el señor Yowane, captando la atención de Dell

- soy todo oídos

- hablé con los abogados y, por la relación entre tu madre y mi esposa, se nos puede dar el titulo de apoderados tuyos sin ser tus padres, si aceptas no tendrán derecho de buscarte padres adoptivos y tu apellido tampoco cambiará

- entiendo, lo siento pero…- en ese momento Dell fue interrumpido por la aparición de cierta albina

- Dell-kun – susurró la chica, cubriéndose con la puerta - ¿estás bien? – Dell no respondió

- oh!, Haku, ven un momento, por favor – llamó el señor Yowane

- – respondió corriendo hacia su padre, poniéndose a su lado

- bueno, Dell-kun, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – volvió a preguntar el señor Yowane

- lo siento pero no puedo rechazar tal propuesta, se lo agradezco mucho – respondió haciendo una reverencia

- por cierto, tendrás que vivir en nuestra casa, ya sabes, para cuidarte

- está bien – respondió Dell – ¿hay algún documento que firmar?

- cierto! Los olvidé en el auto, ahora vuelvo! – dijo el señor Yowane – Haku, cuida de Dell-kun un momento, por favor!

- p..papá! – Haku tenía miedo a estar completamente sola con Dell

- así que tu eres Haku, ¿eh? – exclamó Dell con tono de voz amargo

- t..t.t..t..te acuerdas de mí? Dell-kun? – Haku se veía triste

- lo siento, pero durante el accidente me golpee la cabeza, y olvide algunas cosas – respondió Dell

- ya veo, e.e.e.e.e. …. – Haku se veía dudosa y extremadamente tímida – s. Haku, Haku Yowane, l.. bien de ahora en adelante, Dell-kun

- Haku.. – susurró Dell - ¿está bien que viva con ustedes? ¿no seré una molestia?

- Dell-kun – Haku empezó a llorar - t..tonto! no digas eso!

- [así que cuando se molesta pierde la timidez, eh?] – pensó Dell sin cambiar su gesto inexpresivo – perdón

- cuando el señor Yowane estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto, vio que Dell estaba abrazando a una Haku llorosa, cosa que molestó al señor Yowane, o mejor dicho, le puso celoso de no ser él quien consolase a su hija –

- D-e-l-l-k-u-n! – el señor entro al cuarto despidiendo un aura oscura, pero fue ignorado por los 2 niños que seguían abrazados – [puede que esta sea la elección correcta, a partir de ahora mi hija tendrá a alguien en quien confiar, un amigo] – pensó el señor sonriendo y perdiendo su aura maligna

- Haku, tu padre nos está mirando con cara de pervertido – exclamó Dell percatándose de la presencia del señor

- P.P. á! – chilló Haku sonrojada, soltando a Dell

- oye niño ¿no eres muy joven para conocer tal palabra?! – gritó el señor ofendido

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron demasiado, ahora que lo pienso, le debo demasiado a Haku y su familia, tanto que tal vez me cueste toda mi vida pagárselo, pero prefiero morir en el intento.

-..-

-..-

Bueno, ese fue el inicio de este nuevo Fic, espero que sea tan bueno como el anterior y si tienen alguna dificultad al leerlo me avisan para ver que puedo corregir, GRACIAS!


	2. Recuerdos y Escape

Hola, aquí estoy de regreso jajá n_n, honestamente no estoy de ánimos para escribir pero prometí hacerlo así que cumpliré mi palabra! Me disculpo de antemano si el cap. es o muy corto o no tan entretenido como otros.

- Kivatte Ikuse! –

H...Hola a todos s… soy Haku, Haku Yowane y en esta ocasión me toca contarles acerca de mi pasado, llevémonos bien en este capítulo, ¿sí?

Bueno, creo que todo comenzó cuando tenía 4 años, desde pequeña siempre he sido muy tímida, por ello me costaba socializar, y por ser callada nadie hablaba conmigo, así que cuando mis padres no estaban conmigo me sentía sola, muy sola, pero todo cambio cuando un chico alegre y amable se fijo en mí y me saco de esa soledad.

- Haku está escondida debajo de una mesa en la guardería –

- ¡hey tu! – Llamó un chico albino, sorprendiendo a Haku, quién se golpeo la cabeza - perdón

- [¿me ha hablado? Etto…saluda, saluda, saluda!] – Haku no podía articular palabra, después de todo estaba muy nerviosa – Ho..ho..ho..

- hola? – Completó el chico, volviendo a asustar a Haku – perdón, de nuevo

- [mi cabecita auu!] – Haku empezó a salir de su escondite puede que no se diese cuenta, pero estaba temblado del nerviosismo

- oh!, eras una niña? – comentó el niño

- [es mi oportunidad, debo decir hola, vamos!] – Haku estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hablar – hol..

- Hola, me llamo Dell, y tú?

- [que linda sonrisa] – pensó Haku sonrojándose – Ha…Ha…Ha…..Haku, Haku Yowane

- ¿quieres jugar? - dijo Dell ofreciéndole su mano derecha y Haku, temerosa, la tomó

- Entonces ambos se pusieron a jugar en silencio –

Desde ese momento dejé de sentirme sola, los días eran cada vez más alegres, todo era gracias a él, tristemente esa sonrisa suya murió poco tiempo después, con el accidente de sus padres fue como si el Dell que conocí hubiese muerto, ni siquiera se acordaba de mí, con el tiempo el vino a vivir a nuestra casa, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para devolverle su sonrisa, para que volviese a ser el de antes, pero no hubo mejoras.

- Haku y Dell a los 6 años de edad, están en un gran jardín echados sobre el pasto -

- D..Dell-kun …- llamó Haku, captando su atención - ¿e..Eres feliz viviendo con nosotros?

- no se – respondió con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre – tal vez si, tal vez no

- ¿acaso nos odias? – susurró Haku deprimida, cosa que Dell notó

- perdón – dijo Dell al instante – no los odio en lo mas mínimo, les estoy agradecido, es solo que….

- solo que… - repitió Haku curiosa

- sigo sintiendo un vacio – siguió Dell levantándose – pero te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, en serio

- ¿Cómo se siente tener un vacio? ¿Duele? – Haku se arrastró un poco para acercarse a Dell - ¿te duele, Dell?

- no tanto como al principio – dijo Dell acariciando el cabello de Haku, pero sin cambiar su rostro frío – gracias

- Haku se sonrojó y se recostó en las piernas de Dell, quedándose dormida –

- bájate de mis piernas, Haku – ordenó Dell – Haku…

- ….. – Haku sonreía entre sueños

- rayos! – exclamó Dell quedándose dormido así como estaba, con Haku durmiendo en sus piernas

- media hora después -

- MIS PIERNAS! – gritó Dell despertando a Haku

- P..Perdón Dell-kun! – gritaba Haku arrepentida

Y así fueron pasando los años, hasta que no soporté ver a Dell tan triste y sin darme cuenta empecé a vivir del alcohol

- Dell tiene 12 años, está corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela y se le ve una expresión iracunda –

- HAKU! – gritó el albino llegando entrando a un salón de clases

- Hip! Oh! Peño shi esh Well-kyun! – Dijo Haku recostada en el suelo, con una botella de cerveza en mano y la cara toda roja - ¿Cómo etash hoy?

- Demonios Haku! – gritó Dell tomándola entre sus brazos - ¿pero qué demonios te has hecho?!

- waaa! Well-kyun me ña gritado! – Haku estaba llorando – siempre eñes cruel conmigo, Well-kyun!

- tienes suerte de que fuese yo quien te encontró – dijo Dell serio, ayudándole a levantarse

- grañiash, Well-kyun, ¡Hip! – Haku abrazó a Dell y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero

- Haku – Dell estaba sorprendido, y se sonrojo sin darse cuenta

- …. – Haku se quedó dormida apoyándose en Dell

- mira cuantos problemas me causas, cielos! – exclamó Dell esbozando una minúscula sonrisa

Lo malo fue que después de que Dell descubrió mi afición por la bebida me tuvo vigilada todo el tiempo, o sea, me gustaba estar con él y es parte la disfruté, pero no cuando esto significaba que me prohibiera beber.

- Haku intenta escabullirse de su casa por el jardín –

- [solo un poco más y…]

- uno, dos, ya viene por ti….. – Haku escuchó la voz de Dell a lo lejos – tres, cuatro, Freddy ya está aquí…

- [¿Qué clase de canción es esa?!] – Haku se apresuró ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta

- cinco, seis, toma un crucifico… - la voz se oyó mucho más cerca que antes – siete, ocho, mantente despierta…

- [solo un poco más!, PERO QUE CANCIÓN TAN ATERRADORA!]

-….nueve y diez…NUNCA MAS DORMIRAS! - gritó Dell apareciendo enfrente de Haku

- D.D..Dell-kun! Déjame pasar, por favor! – rogó Haku

- no puedo, es por tu propio bien – respondió Dell cortante

- lo siento, Dell-kun pero… - dijo Haku antes de propinarle a Dell una patada giratoria en el rostro, noqueándolo – no me dejaste opción

- a…..a..a..a donde se fue tu timidez, Haku – fueron las últimas palabras de Dell antes de desfallecer

- perdóname, Dell-kun en serio – susurró Haku saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa

Tristemente no escuché a Dell-kun cuando debía, aun en esos momentos quería a Dell-kun como un amigo, no fue sino hasta esa noche en que mis sentimientos por el pasaron a ser algo más.

- Haku está en una fiesta bebiendo –

- y como diwe! Well-kyun no meja shola ni um momento! ¡Hip! – Haku estaba borracha, no solo se notaba por su forma de hablar ni por el rubor en su cara, sino porque estaba hablando con una pared….

- ¿Qué ñe dishculpe con eg? ¿Por qué?! – Haku se veía molesta

- Hola nena – llamo un chico de cabellos rosados – me llamo Kizaito, ¿quieres bailar?

- Hip!¿ Eh? – Haku estaba realmente borracha – ño, pewo che agradeshco por el festo

- ¿te acabas de negar? – el joven se veía realmente molesto - ¿crees que una borracha tiene derecho a rechazarme?!

- hay perro que ruidocho! – exclamó Haku alejándose de Kizaito, quien le tomó de la muñeca

- no tan rápido hermosura – dijo con un aura siniestra – ahora que has herido mi orgullo tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo

- Kizaito-niichan! – Gritó un joven de cabellos verdes – no lo hagas!

- no te metas Nigaito! – Gritó Kizaito molesto – esta debe pagar

- ¿pagar?! – gritó Haku exaltada – lo siento pewo no traigo dinero jijiji!

- ….. – Kizaito estaba que temblaba del coraje – ya verás!

- detente en este momento! Kizaito! – gritó un joven de cabellos violetas

- ¿tú también? ¿Taito? – quejó Kizaito molesto

-mientras tanto Dell se dirigía a donde estaba Haku –

- qué bueno que le puse un rastreador - dijo Dell mirando un monitor en su reloj – aunque me costó demasiado ¬¬

- afuera de la fiesta –

- suéltame! Me dueñe! Hip! – chillaba Haku forcejeando contra Kizaito

- mejor suéltala Kizaito-niichan – Nigaito intentaba calmar al pelirosa inútilmente

- no me dejas opción, tendré que darte una paliza, primo – dijo Taito sacando un picahielos

- Dell sigue corriendo –

- mierda!, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – dijo Dell acelerando el paso

- Taito yace en el suelo, noqueado –

- te dije que de nada sirve ser fuerte si no sabes cómo usar tu fuerza, Taito – dijo Kizaito decepcionado

- calla bruto! – gritó Haku forcejeando otra vez

- oh ya casi me olvido de ti, preciosura de boca floja!

- detente Kizaito-niichan! – Nigaito corrió hacia Kizaito, siendo detenido en el acto

- no sé qué está pasando aquí pero…- un albino estaba detrás de Nigaito, desprendiendo un aura no sombria ni asesina, sino demoniaca – tienes 10 segundos para soltar a Haku

- Well-kyun! – gritó Haku de alegría – a no, era Ciel-kyun, ño, tal vesh Fell-kyun? Ño…

- ¿también quieres pelea? Jaja – Kizaito se veía molesto – y eso que tienen la suerte de oir mi hermosa y angelical voz!

- Kizaito-niichan – exclamó Nigaito avergonzado

- oh! Ña she! – Exclamó Haku – pell-pum!

- oye – Dell se veía molesto - que me llamo Dell, Dell demonios!

-…-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy Xiao ¬¬


	3. Rescate y enamoramiento

Hola, Hola XD , aquí aparezco con el Capitulo 3, esperando que lo disfruten y recuerden que quien narra este cap es Haku, al igual que el anterior, aquí comenzamos:

- Well-kyun! – gritó Haku de alegría – a no, era Ciel-kyun, ño, tal vesh Fell-kyun? Ño…

- ¿también quieres pelea? Jaja – Kizaito se veía molesto – y eso que tienen la suerte de oir mi hermosa y angelical voz!

- Kizaito-niichan – exclamó Nigaito avergonzado

- oh! Ña she! – Exclamó Haku – pell-pum!

- oye – Dell se veía molesto - que me llamo Dell, Dell demonios!

- Dell….Kyu? – pregunto Haku antes de estallar en risas – pewo que ñombre tan lalo jijijij!

- en ese estado nadie creería que en realidad eres tímida – exclamo Dell desganado – como sea… suéltala de una vez!

- te atreves a darme una orden? – dijo Kizaito con sarcasmo – estas más loco que esta chica

- ño soy loca! – grito Haku eufórica – solo estoy bowacha – termino relajándose totalmente

- lo que sea solo eres otra pu… - Kizaito no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un golpe directo en el rostro por parte de Dell

Aunque no entiendo el porqué recuerdo todo lo que paso en ese momento, aun habiendo estado borracha pero debo admitir algo…. En ese momento Dell-kun se veía realmente genial, como un príncipe que va a salvar a su princesa jiji

- te callas – murmuro Dell furioso – o acaso prefieres otro golpe más, pedazo de basura masoquista – Dell se veía realmente frio, a tal punto de volverse siniestro

- bastardo.. – gruño Kizaito soltando a Haku – te has atrevido a golpearme hijo de….

- otra vez Kizaito fue callado por un golpe de Dell siendo esa vez una patada en el estomago –

- se nota que te gusta el dolor – los ojos rojos de Dell empezaron a brillar de cólera – intenta terminar lo que ibas a decir….vamos

- …. – Kizaito cayó al suelo aterrorizado por la mirada y aura asesina y siniestra de Dell

- vamos .. – Dell empezó a acercarse a Kizaito lentamente, mirándolo fríamente y tronándose los nudillos

- m.m.m. .Monstruo! – Kizaito se arrastraba hacia atrás, alejándose de Dell con expresión de terror

Aunque también debo admitir que si no fuese porque estaba borracha hubiese llorado del miedo, nunca había visto una mirada tan oscura o llena de odio.

- Vamos! – grito Dell, haciendo que Kizaito saliese corriendo aterrorizado

- Huwa! El HIP chicle malo se ha ido! – Haku empezó a reír – gracias HIP, Well-kyun

- Haku empezó a tambalearse hacia Dell, pero mientras que más se acercaba más furioso se ponía Dell, y cuando Haku estuvo justo enfrente de el….. Dell la rechazo—

- NO ME TOQUES! – Dell estaba furioso, incluso asusto levemente a la Haku borracha, haciéndole retroceder

- ¿Qué pasha, Well-kyun? – Haku volvió a intentar acercarse a Dell pero este se dio media vuelta

- no sabes escuchar lo que se te dice – dijo Dell sin mirar a Haku - ¿Qué te hubiese pasado si no hubiese venido?

En ese momento lo comprendí, el había estado preocupado por mi todo este tiempo, el había estado pensando en mi, mientras que yo solo buscaba la manera de escapar de mis problemas con el alcohol

- Haku corrió y abrazo a Dell por la espalda –

- perdóname…..Dell-kun – exclamó Haku antes de dormirse por el exceso de alcohol, recostándose en la espalda de Dell

- tonta… - exclamó Dell sonriendo – yo te pido perdón, todo fue mi culpa

- yo me disculpo, chicos – dijo Nigaito, arrepentido y haciendo uso de presencia – perdón por todos los problemas que les hizo Kizaito-niichan

- sí, deberías cuidar mejor de tu mascota – dijo Dell cargando a Haku en su espalda

- mascota? – Repitió Nigaito imaginándose a Kizaito como un perro – jajajajaja

- bueno, adiós – dijo Dell encaminándose de vuelta a casa de Haku

Siempre he podido confiar en Dell-kun, tanto en los momentos las buenas como en las malas, lo curioso es que al día siguiente, cuando desperté, mi forma de ver a Dell había cambiado, era como si no pudiese dejar de pensar en el.

- Haku despertó con una fuerte migraña, estaba en su cama con las mismas ropas con las que salió –

- buenos días… - dijo Haku saliendo de su cuarto, antes de recibir tremendo susto al ver a Dell tirado en el piso afuera de su cuarto, dormido – D..Dell-kun!

- eh? .. – Exclamo Dell siendo despertado – buenos días, Haku

- Bu..Buenos días – Haku se sonrojo con tan solo oír esas palabras – [¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿mi corazón? ¿Por qué esta latiendo tan fuerte?]

- como sea, lo mejor será ir a desayunar, ¿no crees? – propuso Dell levantándose de su incómoda posición

- si – Haku hizo lo posible para no mirarle a los ojos

Ambos desayunamos como cualquier día, era domingo así que no teníamos nada que hacer, hasta que Dell decidió regañarme por lo pasado la noche anterior, no sé porque pero su regaño me dolió demasiado, no es que él hubiese sido rudo o que me hubiese gritado, sino que el simple hecho de ser él quien estaba decepcionado de mi, era lo que me dolía y no entendía la razón.

- Dell sigue regañando a Haku –

- Dell-kun …. – Haku empezó a llorar – perdóname…..Dell-kun

- …. – Dell mostro su mirada inexpresiva otra vez - ¿y ahora porque lloras?

-no se…. – Haku intentaba parar las lagrimas, pero estas no le obedecían - … solo me duele….perdóname por favor, Dell-kun

– en ese momento Dell desapareció de su sitio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de Haku —

- Haku… - Dell abrazo a Haku y le susurro al oído: me alegro de que estés bien, perdóname tu a mi

- Dell-kun…. – Haku se sorprendió y sonrojo a la vez, esbozó una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos – gracias

Era un sentimiento extraño, y no tenia con quien hablarlo más que con Luka-san y es que aun con la ayuda de Dell-kun, me costaba demasiado socializar, por suerte Luka-san es demasiado amable y supo escucharme.

- Haku y Luka están conversando en el salón de clases -

- déjame ver si entendí – dijo Luka dudosa – te gusta estar a su lado

- s...s…si – respondió Haku tímida y avergonzada

- te sonrojas cuando están demasiado cerca – continuo Luka

- s...s…si – repitió Haku

- y no puedes dejar de pensar en ese chico misterioso, verdad? – termino Luka con un toque de picardía

- Haku solo asintió con el rostro al rojo vivo, incluso empezaba a botar vapor por los oídos –

- pero no me dirás quien es este chico, no? – Luka soltó un suspiro antes

- Haku solo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro suavemente, en símbolo de negación –

- ¿segurita que no es Dell? – pregunto Luka otra vez con su tono pícaro pero Haku solo agito la cabeza más fuerte, sin sonrojarse, por lo que Luka le creyó

-…. [Qué bueno que me controle, perdóname Luka-san, pero no puedo permitir que lo sepas] – Haku se lamentaba en sus adentros – [Primero debo estar segura de lo que siento]

- como sea, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana…. – Luka se puso en pose heroica - … pero pronto, lo descubriré, LO JURO O NO SOY UNA NINJA!

- jejeje – reía Haku nerviosa

- de que te ríes? Si se puede saber – dijo una voz masculina detrás de Haku, una voz muy seca e inexpresiva

- ho..hola, Dell-kun – saludo Haku al reconocer al dueño de la voz

- Hola Dell! – Saludo alegre Luka – no vienes con Gakupo hoy?

- ese tonto se desvelo hasta las 3 de la mañana en un juego y dudo que venga – respondió Dell

- ¿ah si? ¿y cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Luka, se veía u curiosidad

- era un juego en línea y estábamos jugando un versus – respondió Dell antes de dirigirse a su sitio

- mientras tanto en el cuarto de Gakupo –

- jejeje, que el plan corazón de Gumi comience – susurro Gakupo con una sonrisa siniestra

- temo que esto se vuelva en una tormenta – dijo un niño de cabellos negros que le cubrían los ojos que estaba en una terraza detrás de la casa de Gakupo y que por ello podía verlo.

- el niño salto del edificio pero de desvaneció justo antes de impactar contra el suelo –

Bueno… lamento no haber escrito mas y lamento también no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero es que muchas cosas están pasando, como estoy acabando al secundaria BLA BLA BLA! XD nos leemos el próximo Domingo XD


	4. Borrachera y besos robados

Hola Hola, aquí presentándome para el capitulo 4 XD, el tiempo pasa pero la depresión no se me quita jeje, ya que a aprovechar esta para escribir para conmemorar que por fin acabe la secundaria! XD

Tras el incidente de la borrachera de Haku, tuve que ser más estricto con Haku, ella me rogaba que le dejase beber aunque sea una botella por día, como era de esperarse, me negaba cada día y ella volvía a rogar al día siguiente.

-D..Dell-kun, por favor… - chillaba Haku al borde del llanto – solo una vez más….

- no – yo estaba mirando la televisión en la sala, mientras que Haku intentaba zarandearme para llamar mi atención

- por favor….D.D..Dell-kun – Haku se veía desesperada – no puedo aguantar más

- te dije que no, además no entiendo que le ves de bueno al alcohol – dije tajante

- Dell-kun – Haku se veía deprimida y susurro – si tan solo lo probaras me entenderías

- hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que apague el televisor y me levante de improviso –

- entonces te propongo un reto, Haku –dije decidido

- re..reto? – Haku se sorprendió - ¿Qué..Que clase de reto?

- es fácil – me prepare para explicar las reglas -si eres capaz de hacerme entender el porqué de tu afición con el alcohol, entonces te dejare beber una botella a la semana

- entendido! – Haku estaba sonriente, tal vez porque veía una gran oportunidad de volver a beber y no sé porque, verla tan decidida me alegró un poco

Y así comenzamos el reto, nos encerramos en su cuarto con 2 botellas de alcohol, todo iba normal hasta que algo extraño ocurrió, solo tome un vaso y perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté había sido atado a la silla.

- eh? ¿Qué me paso? – sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- Dell-kyunnnn –escuche la voz de Haku, se notaba la borrachera

- no otra vez – rogué al cielo – Haku! Ven aquí!

- HAI! – gritó alegre abrasándome por la espalda y, como temía, estaba borracha

- Haku, sé que no estás en las mejores condiciones pero dime, ¿POR QUE ESTOY ATADO?!

- Hip! Esa esh uña larga historia! Jajaja – Haku ya no parecía razonar

- contéstame, Haku – ordene de la forma as fría posible

- waa! – Haku rompió a llorar, apretándome con más fuerza – Dell-kyun me gritó!

- ok, perdón – dije para callarla – ahora dime, ¿Por qué estoy atado a la silla?

- eshta bien, te pedonare po ser tu HIP! – Haku parecía estar mejor - esh que pediste!

- yo? – dije extrañado – pedir que? No he pedido esto!

- jijiji – Haku parecía divertirse a costa de mi – Dell-kyun esh tgan linso cuato eshta confundido

- [Mierda! No le entiendo nada!] – Pensé al borde de la cordura – suéltame ahora o no volverás a beber en tu vida!

- Dell-kyun me deñara beber?! – Haku estallo en alegría – pero…. – ella parecía dudar de algo

- Beber shola duele, Dell-kyun…. – Haku se me empezó a acercar, y me hizo sentir incomodo – fe keño a si lago

- […] – no entendí nada de lo que había dicho, por lo que solo dije resignado - OK …

Haku me desato, pero al instante perdí mi libertad puesto que ella se me abalanzo encima, cayendo ambos al piso, cuando me di cuenta ella se había quedado dormida sobre mí, y no sé porque, no pude evitar apreciar su rostro durmiente, era como si hubiese sido hipnotizado, en ese entonces creí que eran los restos de alcohol en mi sangre. Después de eso decidí tomar clases de escapismo, ya saben, por si las dudas, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, porque ahora si no estaba en la escuela hablando con Gack o Megurine, estaba en la casa cuidando de que Haku no se excediera con la bebida.

- Dell-kun – me llamo Haku un día, en el que me paso algo extraño – t..te gusta Gakuko-chan?

- eh? – Respondí fríamente – si te refieres a agradar entonces si

- n..no, no me refiero a eso – respondió con un rubor en las mejillas, sin duda algo andaba mal

- ¿Por qué preguntas? Pasa algo? – Haku se sorprendió con mi pregunta y titubeó un poco antes de contestar

- e..es que…que….que…que … - Haku estaba empezando a botar vapor – creo que le gustas…. a Gakuko-chan

- ja…..ja…..ja….ja…..ja – dije, simulando pesimamente a un robot reír – debes estar bromeando, así que hago un esfuerzo en reír, ¿fue suficiente?

- tonto… - susurro molesta, decidí no darle importancia y me retire a mi cuarto

- 2 horas después, o sea en la noche –

- Dell-san! – escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre a afuera de la casa, para mi sorpresa era Gakuko, llevaba puesto un saco purpura y una falda negra, unas medias del mismo color y un par de zapatillas moradas

- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa a estas horas? Gakuko – dije mirándola desde la ventana de mi cuarto

- jeje – Gakuko reía nerviosa, rascándose la nuca – podemos hablar un momento?

- de acuerdo, ahora bajo – dije antes de bajar las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa – dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- etto.. – se veía dudosa – estas libre mañana?!

- eh….si – respondí extrañado por su pregunta - ¿por qué? – pareció que se asusto cuando pregunté

- esto.. dime… - noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban – quieres ir al parque de diversiones conmigo mañana?

- ok – respondí directa y casi instantáneamente – ¿vendrá alguien más?

- eh? – ahora parecía ella algo extrañada – n..no, solo nosotros 2… - noté una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado

- mejor ve a tu casa, se hace tarde, te llevo? – pregunte al ver lo oscuro que estaba el camino a esas horas

- s..si, gracias – dijo, entonces empezamos a caminar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la casa, claro está, caminamos por un largo rato, en silencio hasta que llegamos a un gran Dojo, lugar donde vivía la "reconocida familia Kamui"

- gracias por traerme, Dell-san – Gakuko se veía realmente feliz y a decir verdad, no entendía el porqué.

- bueno, nos vemos mañana –dije antes de dar media vuelta e irme, pero Gakuko me abrazó por la espalda – Ga-ku-ko?

- Dell-san, date la vuelta por favor – dijo, y obedecí, pero no esperaba que pasara lo que paso después...me beso

….. Hubiese querido decir que ese fue mi primer beso, pero no fue así, es más, en ese momento recordé mi primer beso, que fue el más extraño jamás visto, creo…. Paso más o menos así:

-FLASHBACK-Estaba durmiendo, cuando un extraño ruido me despertó, al instante sentí un leve peso sobre mí, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que era Haku.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Haku! – susurre molesto, al parecer estaba borracha

- adfnjk - susurro unas cuantas cosas y me beso, fue un beso corto pero me sorprendió, apenas nos separamos ella me volvió a besar

- p..para, Haku, detente… - no me hizo caso y lo hizo una y otra vez, Hasta que se quedó dormida encima mío, así que tuve que llevarla a su cama, al día siguiente ella despertó con resaca lo que me demostró que fueron cosas del alcohol-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

En ese momento escuche unos pasos provenir desde adentro de la casa, de repente Gakupo abrió la puerta, para suerte mía, en ese momento Gakuko se dio vuelta y yo desaparecí casi al instante, por lo que Gakupo no me atrapo.

Todo el camino de regreso me lo pase con las yemas de mis dedos tocando mis labios, el caso de Haku fue por el alcohol, estoy seguro, pero el de Gakuko fue sincero …..y, para ser sincero; no sabía qué hacer o pensar.

Cuando llegué a casa Haku me estaba esperando en la puerta, con el seño fruncido, un fuerte rubor, un leve puchero y los brazos cruzados, lo que extrañamente me inspiro un leve miedo, di media vuelta para intentar escapar pero para sorpresa mía, Haku estaba delante de mí, aunque algo lejos.

- -kun… - ella desvió la mirada - ¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?

Intente correr hacia un callejón a mi derecha, pero ella apareció al fondo de ese callejón!

- ¿Por qué no respondes? Dell-kun… - la mirada asesina, el rubor en sus mejillas y su suave tono de voz me dominaron por completo, me sentí incapaz de moverme – estabas con Gakuko-chan, verdad? Dell-kun.

Solo pude tragar saliva, por más raro que suene, Haku me tenia controlado! Y no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, pero había algo aun extraño, aun más extraño que mi primer beso robado, aun mas extraño que el hecho de que Gakuko me hubiese besado, era el hecho de que el ser acorralado por Haku, causaba que mi corazón latiese rápido, mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente y que empezara a jadear, no me podía controlar y mientras que más se acercaba Haku, estos extraños síntomas aumentaban.

- Haku….yo…. – fue lo único que pude decir, era como si fuese un títere en manos de Haku.

Ella se me acercó más, y cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban a solo unos milímetros del contacto, ella se abalanzo sobre mí.

- la quieres? – me preguntó ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, haciendo latir mi corazón aun mas, no entendía el porqué.

- como amiga….si – respondí, mantener mi rostro inexpresivo me estaba costando demasiado – pero nada más

- en serio? – ella me miró, tenía los ojos llorosos, y me di cuenta de algo….ESTABA BORRACHA OTRA VEZ! – Menos mal…. – ella empezó a llorar en mi pecho, verla me causó un profundo dolor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; me dieron ganas de llorar, por lo que lo único que pude hacer por ella fue abrazarla, la cargué en mi espalda y la lleve a casa, la deje en su cuarto y me fui a mi cuarto, intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño, había pasado mucho ese día, tanto que aun me costa entenderlo, sobre todo lo último que me paso, ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando ella me acorralo? ¿Por qué me dolía verla llorar? ¿y por qué no podía olvidar su rostro de ese momento? .

- Bueno! Eso es todo por esta semana, me disculpo porque ya es la segunda vez seguida que atraso un capitulo. PERO JURO QUE ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ!, espero XD.


	5. Ninjas y Facetas

Holas, aquí estoy de regreso con el cap 5 ya casi finalizando la saga del "preludio" ya en el capítul podremos ver algunas historias paralelas y del cap 8 al 14 se dará a lugar el "epilogo" de toda la trama. Para los que se olvidaron XD

Soy la descendiente más joven del clan de ninjas Megurine, Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Luki y si, lo sé, mis padres no tienen mucha creatividad a la hora de poner nombres ¬¬. Como sea, toda mi vida me la pase bajo un riguroso entrenamiento, a tal nivel que me entrenaron para dudar de los demás, y a ocultar mi presencia. Por ello siempre sentí ciertos celos de aquellos que podían expresarse libremente, sin dudas o temores. Pero de entre todos, había un chico, uno que también conformaba parte de un clan como el mío, así que pensé que tal vez nos podríamos hacer amigos, intente hablarle varias veces pero siempre fracasaba:

- Luka Megurine, 8 años de edad en el salón de clases, comiéndose un sándwich de atún–

Un alumno parecía estar peleándose con un profesor, no tome mucha importancia hasta que vi que el descendiente de ese otro clan se metió en el conflicto.

- las berenjenas se comen en paz, sensei, siéntese por favor – dijo el chico deteniendo el brazo del profesor que estaba por impactar contra un estudiante albino.

- ALUMNO KAMUI! –exclamó el profesor parecía a punto de golpearle también, por lo que me puse alerta, por suerte se relajo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

En ese momento creí que podría hablarle por fin, pero se puso a hablar con el dúo de albinos que había defendido y perdí mi oportunidad, otra vez. Cuando menos me di cuenta, había empezado a seguirlo, por suerte, mis dotes como ninja me sirvieron para no ser detectada. Todo fue normal hasta que un dia, tuve mi tan deseado primer contacto, lamentablemente no fue tal como esperaba.

- pero escúchame! Gakupo! Los ninjas son geniales, tal vez más que los samuráis! - dijo un joven de cabellos verdes, que respondía al nombre de Gumiya.

- jajaja! – Gakupo reía de forma engreída – eso es imposible, Gumiya!, los ninjas no existen!

Ese comentario me hizo actuar casi instintivamente, por lo que me acerqué en un segundo y le hice una llave de sumisión.

- PIEDAD! PIEDAD! – gritaba el joven samurái, en ese momento no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, sino mi ira.

- NUNCA! – grite molesta sin soltarlo - Primero discúlpate! DISCULPATE POR DECIR QUE LOS NINJAS NO EXISTEN!

- solo por eso?! –comento uno de los chicos del salón, esas 3 palabras me molestaron aun mas que la ofensa del joven peli morado.

- ¿Quién se atrevió a decir eso? – grite para seleccionar a mi siguiente objetivo.

- aquí! – dijo un joven albino, lo reconocí al instante, era el que siempre andaba con el joven samurái – podrías soltar a mi compañero?

- No hasta que se disculpen, dúo de tontos! –grite.

- no dudo que Gakupo sea un tonto, pero no me trates igual, ofendes – respondió el peli blanco con ojos serios

- OYE! MAL AMIGO! – gritó el mencionado, adolorido por mi llave – SALVAME!

- ok – dijo otra vez sin ganas – escuche que te gusta el atún, Quieres? – dijo ofreciéndome uno

- ATÚN?! DE QUE NOS VA A SERVIR?! –gritaba el samurái, no sé cómo es que el albino sabia de mi afición por el atún, pero le sirvió demasiado en ese momento.

-WAA! –grité olvidando por completo mi ira pasada y acepte el atún por parte del albino, incluso le agradecí.

- etto….¿sigo vivo? – preguntó el peli morado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse del dolor

- puedes estar seguro – respondió el albino – me disculpo por la estupideces de mi compañero

- compañero? – no sé porque, pero este chico inspiraba confianza a pesar de su mirada – deberías elegirlos mejor

- lo sé – contestó resignado

- sigo aquí, saben?

- jijiji – empecé a reír agachándose para ayudarle a levantarse – eres gracioso

- gracioso? – preguntó el albino con sarcasmo

- esa es mi especialidad – dijo de forma arrogante – me llamo Gakupo Kamui

- yo soy Luka Megurine – estaba feliz, por fin había sido capaz de hablar con él, y con el tiempo nos volvimos buenos amigos.

El era un chico completamente diferente a mí, mientras que yo dudaba de la gente, el confiaba en los demás y no dudaba al momento de ayudar a alguien más, para mí era como si hubiese una distancia similar a la del sol y la luna.

- los 2 estábamos caminando por un parque -

- Gakupo – llame suavemente.

- si? Pasa algo? Luka? – Gakupo me dio una sonrisa.

- esto.. – no sabía cómo decirlo – NADA TONTOOO! – no soporte la presión y lo golpee tan fuerte que escuche su quijada tronar y el cayó al suelo.

- PERO QUE HACES!? – Gakupo se veía extremadamente furioso, se levanto, limpio en polvo de sus ropas y se fue iracundo.

- perdón… - me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan débil y a mi familia por entrenarme para dudar, entonces empecé a llorar en silencio – no se….porque…mi corazón late así cuando estoy junto a ti.

Poco después conocí a Haku-chan, al principio creí que era la hermana de Dell, después creí que se gustaban entre si, al preguntar lo negaron.

- ho..ho….ho….hola….. mi nombre es Haku… - la peli plateado se me acercó y saludo, a pesar de ser conocida por su timidez – soy a…amiga de Gakupo-san y Dell-kun…. Así que…ESPERO NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN!

- o..ok – ella no parecía ser alguien de cuidado, pero no podía bajar mi guardia – soy Luka, llevémonos bien.

- se junto el dúo de lo… - el chico se detuvo, porque antes de terminar un lápiz se le clavo en la mano - …aaauuchh!

Al instante me puse alerta, ¿Quién aparte de mi podría ser tan rápido o rápida? Entonces me di cuenta de algo, la mirada de Haku había cambiado y su rubor había desaparecido, luego mire su mano y note un leve, casi invisible, humo desprendiéndose, entonces…

- etto….. Perdón…. E..e…ese es mi lápiz… - dijo Haku al chico, recuperando su mirada suave y su leve rubor – me…me lo devolverías? Por favor

-Había sido Haku, no tenía la menor duda, pero me vino una duda a la cabeza, ¿Por qué ocultaba tal habilidad? ¿o será que Dell y Gakupo lo sabían?

- Luka-san… se dio cuenta, no? – Haku me dio aquella extraña y fría mirada de antes – lo siento pero, ¿podría guardarme el secreto, por favor?

- entonces si fuiste tú, no?

- sí, esta habilidad no la de controlar, por eso la guardo en secreto, aunque es mas como una segunda personalidad, una más segura pero violenta – Haku se veía muy seria y segura en ese momento, tomo un respiro y volvió a ser la misma Haku de siempre – usted es la única que sabe de esto, así….así que por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie.

- ok – y después de eso nos volvimos las mejores amigas, fueron muy pocas las veces que volví a ver a la "Haku Segura", pero a decir verdad me agradaba mas la Haku tímida y dulce de siempre, ella se volvió la primera persona en la que podía confiar en totalidad, la primera además de mi familia claro está.

- Teníamos una tarea sobre la época EDO, por ello fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, pero encontré algo diferente –

- ¡!SI! GRACIAS! – Escuché un grito alegre así que me apresure a buscar de donde provenía - ¿y tú no buscas nada?

- buscaba uno sobre la época Edo, uno sobre samuráis para ser más específico – respondió otra voz, creí que era Gakupo

- ¿samuráis? – la voz se oía curiosa, entonces llegue al lugar de donde provenían esas voces - ¿no eres el senpai de la familia de samuráis?

- ese mero! – era Gakupo quien se alegró de quela chica junto a él lo llamase senpai

- wow que genial! – exclamó al chica en maravillada con estrellas en los ojos

- jejeje, no es para tanto – no sé porque, pero verlos así me ponía algo furiosa, estuvieron así por varias horas, hasta que no lo soporte mas y me fui, era muy frustrante, un fuerte dolor en el pecho y unas lagrimas rebeldes que clamaban por salir. No sabía que era esto, hasta que Haku me abrió los ojos.

- Haku y yo estábamos solas, comiendo en la cafetería –

- Luka-san.. – me llamo Haku con mirada seria, La "Haku Segura" acababa de aparecer – te gusta Gakupo-san, verdad?

- eh?! – chille sorprendida – es verdad!

- estas a la defensiva – dijo antes de suspirar – y no eres muy convincente, os obvio que mientes.

- por eso te prefiero como siempre – regañe por ser descubierta con tal facilidad.

- yo también odio esta faceta mía – Haku miro por la ventana, en el patio del colegio estaban Gakupo y Dell comiendo y jugando con la laptop de Dell – me pregunto si Dell-kun me aceptaría así….aun siendo tan amable

-amable?! – Estaba sorprendida – pero si es bien frio.

- dices eso porque no conoces su pasado – Haku se veía muy dolida por alguna razón - a veces parece frio, pero es muy amable.

- Haku….no será que tu… - en ese momento volvió a ser la misma Haku tímida de siempre, la misma que todos queremos, amamos y a veces acosamos - ….nada….

- ¿? – Haku se veía muy desubicada.

Así que tuve que aprender a vivir con este sentimiento llamado amor, en serio, nunca pensé que me sentiría así por alguien, tristemente el amor no era color de rosa como mi cabello, sino que por el contrario, era muy amargo, como el atún echado a perder.

- Luka y Gakupo están caminando por el patio de la escuela riendo, cuando cierta peli verde los divisa a lo lejos -

- GAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUPOOOOOOOSEMM MMMPAAAAIII! - grito la mencionada peli verde al correr para abrasar con fuerza a Gakupo por la espalda.

- ajajaja buenos días! Gumi-chan! – Gakupo se veía muy feliz de verla – ¿Cómo estás?

- muy feliz por verle, Gakupo senpai! – Gumi se veía muy acaramelada con él y me daban muchas ganas de alejarla, pero me contenía.

- etto… Hola, soy Luka y tu eres Gumi-chan, no? – intente ser amable, a pesar de mi sentir.

- por favor, no se meta entre el senpai y no, Luka senpai – una aura peligrosa empezó a emanar de Gumi, sin duda me veía como una amenaza.

- bueno, como se ve que sobro aquí, me voy – di la media vuelta y me aleje, esperando que Gakupo me detuviese o que me siguiese en lugar de estar con Gumi, pero era demasiado pedir algo así, y no me equivoqué, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa, entre a mi cuarto y empecé a llorar….Gakupo idiota.

Bueno, aquí el cap de la semana, perdón el retraso que por surte no fue tan largo como los anteriores, y aviso que antes del 30 ya estoy publicando mi nuevo cap (es que me conseguí un trabajo y parto el sábado a las 5 a.m y no regreso a casa sino hasta el 31 en la tarde). NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA EDICION. Oh casi se me olvida! XD. Por favor lean mi especial navideño llamado "Preparativos navideños", que publicare casi diariamente hasta este viernes.


	6. Amistades y Celos

Hola, aquí publicando ya el capítulo 6 de este fic, finalizando con la saga de pre-cuelas, de aquí vienen 2 paralelas y 6 secuelas, solo esperen y verán!

Hola, soy Luki, el futuro heredero del dojo ninja Megurine, y si, lo sé, es muy difícil de creer que seamos ninjas, pero no somos de esos ninjas estereotipados, el clan Megurine se especializa en el arte de la infiltración y protección, algo así como los samuráis, pero a sueldo, aun así, en la actualidad somos forzados a llevar una vida escolar normal y a la vez llevar el duro entrenamiento que conlleva ser parte de esta familia.

Siempre me he considerado alguien invencible y confiado, a diferencia de mi hermana que no podía confiar en nadie que no fuese de la familia, pero lo malo de esto es que mi confianza a veces se convertía en vanidad y, en casos extremos, una gran molestia para los que estaban a mi alrededor.

Conocí a mi mejor amigo en mi último año de la escuela primaria, Meito Sakine, el tenia una hermana menor al igual que yo, teníamos actitudes similares y dones similares, en otras palabras éramos casi iguales, por eso no lo soportaba.

- Un partido de football se está dando a lugar en el patio de la escuela –

- Tu puedes! Luki-sama! – gritaban varias fanáticas alocadas.

- gracias por su apoyo! – agradecí a mis admiradoras como era debido, sin perder de vista el partido.

- Meito-san! Eres el mejor! – este grito causado por otro grupo de fanáticas opositoras me llamo mucho la atención.

- Thank you! – respondió un castaño del otro equipo, luciéndose con ese idioma que no entendía.

- el partido estuvo muy reñido, básicamente porque cada vez que yo hacia una gran movida, este castaño se interponía en mi camino, era el único que estaba a mi nivel –

- This is All – susurro el castaño al quitarme la pelota y patearla hacia el arco, metiendo el último gol del partido – Gracias por su apoyo! Chicas! I Love You All !

- Meito-san! – gritaban y chillaban varias chicas con corazones en los ojos.

- y ese quién es? – susurre algo extrañado por la atención que el recibía.

- es Meito Sakine, nuestro compañero de clase? – me respondió un compañero del salón, Alfred.

- Thank you! dear fans! – agradecía el chico, entonces la multitud d chicas se dispersó.

- Hola Alf! – saludo alegre el susodicho Meito, acercándose a nosotros..

- Que Hay socio! – ambos hicieron un extraño saludo, muy complicado en mi opinión – This was a Nice Game, wasnt it?

- i couldn't agree more with you, my dear friend! – Respondió el castaño, ambos sonrientes y olvidándose de mí presencia.

- que idioma es ese? – pregunte, sintiéndome perdido – chino?, Tailandes? Latin? Español? Polaco?

- jajaja pero que dices? – el castaño empezaba a parecerme irritante – es ingles, INGLES

- yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe jajaja – alardeaba Alfred, se veía muy feliz.

- aun así, el ser vencido por ese castaño me hizo sentirme irritado, al punto de hervir en cólera –

- Luki-senpai! – llamaba una chica de cabellos purpura, desde lejos.

- Gakuko-chan! – el verla era la mejor cura para mi enojo, o eso creí al principio, pero..

- Kya! Pero si es Meito-sempai! – chilló Gakuko de alegría al darse cuenta de su presencia, olvidándose de la mía.

- hola jovencita, me llamo Alfred, y tu eres? – este intento llamar la atención de Gakuko, misión imposible.

- muévete! Hermano perdido de Frankenstein – el rechazo de Gakuko debió haberle dolido demasiado al pobre, terminó en un rincón tirado en posición fetal, después de todo, y yo seguía blanco como el papel.

- jejeje – el Meito ese mantenía una sonrisa tensa – me disculpas un momento?

- el castaño se dirigió a ayudar a su deprimido amigo –

- Alf, estas bien? – Meito se veía extremadamente preocupado.

- amigo, te encomiendo nuestro sueño – Alfred se desmayó tras decir sus "últimas palabras"

- Alf?... – El castaño actuaba como si su amigo se hubiese muerto – AAALLLFFF!

- [¿Qué onda con esta escena sacada de un final de manga shonen?] – al fin pude volver en mi, solo para ver como Gakuko, enfurecida, sacaba sus dagas de madera y mostraba un instinto asesino aterrador.

- pero que cruel, senpai – dijo Gakuko con una sonrisa, que rápidamente cambio en una mueca aterradora - no debe ignorar a una admiradora…..

- en ese momento, no sé porque, sentí lastima por el castaño, cerré mis ojos y voltee la cabeza para evitar ver el baño de sangre que saldría de un arranque de furia de Gakuko, cosa en la cual ya era muy experto –

- las chicas dan miedo! – gritaron Alfred y Meito en coro, abrazados el uno del otro y temblando, ambos tenían muchos moretones.

- para que aprendan! MUAJAJA! – Gakuko se veía muy orgullosa del acto de violencia que acababa de cometer – por cierto, Gakuko-sempai..

- hm? Pasa algo? – dije, pasando por alto al dúo de simplones.

- solterón – dijo ella antes de desaparecer entre risas a la velocidad del sonido.

- MALDITA GAKUKO! – grité aunque sabía que ella ya me podría escuchar.

- la bruja mala se fue? – preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- ya se fue, dúo de simplones – respondí molesto.

- jeje , conoces a esa aterradora chica? - preguntó el castaño, recuperando sus colores.

- es una amiga, pasa al….. – no pude terminar de hablar pues cierto comentario me molestó.

- que horrible monstruo – exclamó Alfred, cosa que no sé porqué, no pude pasar por alto.

- A-L-F-R-E-D…. – Alfred volvió a temblar de miedo, aunque ahora era yo quien lo provocaba.

- no lo hagas! Megurine! – gritaba el castaño desesperado, incapaz de moverse.

- no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto – respondí, recogiendo las dagas que había dejado Gakuko tras su "mini-masacre"

- padre nuestro que estás en el juego, santificado sea tu nickname, venga a nosotros tu server, hágase señor tu voluntad en la tierra como en las salas, danos hoy nuestro gold de cada día, y perdona nuestras ofensas así como nosotros perdonamos a los noobs, no nos dejes caer en la lista negra y líbranos de todo lag, amén! - rezaba Alfred, de una forma muy extraña, mientras que sostenía un mando de videojuegos quien sabe de dónde lo había sacado.

- Por favor! Megurine! – seguía gritando el castaño – el es muy sensible por dentro!

- re-ven-ge! – grité la única palabra que conocía en ingles antes de clavarle las dagas en la pierna a Alfred, pero….

- Te invitaré a comer sushi! – gritó el castaño, deteniendo mi ira y mi ataque totalmente.

- acepto el trato – dije justo antes de que el timbre sonase, indicando que ya estábamos llegando tarde a la siguiente clase.

- GRACIAS GAME-MASTER! – gritó Alfred mientras que lloraba.

- por cierto! – gritó el castaño, soy Meito, y tú?

- Luki… - seguí caminando – por cierto, buen partido.

- igualmente – entonces seguí mi camino hacia el salón de clases, aunque de todas maneras llegué tarde, por lo que no me dejaron entrar al salón, ni tampoco a Meito o a Alfred y, con el tiempo, nos volvimos grandes amigos.

Mi vida no era perfecta, pero era realmente feliz, lo era, hasta que cierto incidente acabó con todas mis esperanzas.

- estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando divisé a Gakuko y a cierto cubo de hielo andante, conversando.

- entonces, nos encontraremos aquí, ok? – Gakuko se veía extremadamente feliz – senpai?

- como sea – el no se veía tan feliz que digamos, siempre odie esa cara fría que él tenía.

Al día siguiente tenía una práctica del equipo de soccer, por ello, fui al colegio y los vi.

- Gakuko estaba abrazada del brazo de ese joven albino, ambos parecían dirigirse a una cita –

- no es como si me importase – susurré para mí mismo, apresurando el paso.

- TACLEADA DE OSO BORRACHO! – escuché un grito antes de ser tumbado varios metros en el aire.

- MALDITO SEAS MEITO! – grité iracundo hacia mi agresor, preparándome para responder – CORTE DE PEZ-ESPADA!

y entonces me di cuenta de que por los alrededores se encontraba un dúo de jóvenes, que seriamente peleaban nombrando seriamente cada uno de sus ataques y que no de los dos fue seriamente noqueado y que el otro se sentía seriamente orgulloso de eso, un momento, esos éramos nosotros.

- Meito se encontraba en el suelo, con un atún gigante metido en su boca.

- mira que pelearnos así – me quejaba mientras que intentaba deshacerme del polvo en mis ropas – ya no somos niños.

- lo somos….en espíritu – respondió escupiendo el atún – así nos mantenemos jóvenes, a que no?

- Supongo – no podía quitarme esa escena de la cabeza, de Gakuko abrazada de él – démonos prisa.

- cierto! – se levantó y empezamos a correr – Hurry Up! My Friend!

- cállate! – gritaba mientras que corríamos – ODIO EL INGLES!

- La practica pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me había olvidado de la cita de Gakuko, decidí pasearme por un parque antes de regresar a casa, entonces los vi –

- ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN FRIO CONMIGO?! – el gritó dolido de Gakuko resonó en mis oídos.

- … - no pude escuchar lo que el desgraciado de Dell le dijo, pero ella rompió a llorar.

- Dell IDIOTA! – ella empezó a correr, con la vista nublada con las lagrimas.

- que haces idiota.. – no podía soportar ver eso – DETENLA MALDITO IDIOTA!

- mi gritó fue callado por el ruido de unos neumáticos al derrapar en la calle—

-…..—Me quedé en shock, su delgado cuerpo había sido impactado por un automóvil y había sido lanzada, impactando su cabeza contra un árbol, acababa de ver a la persona más importante para mi ser atropellada – Ga..GAKUKO!

- estaba desesperado, corrí directamente hacia ella y empecé a gritar por ayuda, por suerte alguien llamó una ambulancia, la cual no demoró demasiado en llegar. Cuando voltee hacia donde estaba el causante de todo esto, el maldito tempano de hielo había desaparecido –

- desgraciado.. – después de eso no pude articular palabra alguna por alrededor de un mes.

Al parecer el cuerpo de Gakuko no sufrió demasiado daño, por lo que su vida no estaba en peligro, tristemente su mente era un caso diferente.

Su capacidad de razonamiento se había reducido a casi 0 , era casi como un cascaron vacio.

- Pasaron los meses y no hubo cambios, el maldito albino ni siquiera vino a visitarla, y me di cuenta de dos cosas, que realmente quería a Gakuko con todas mis fuerzas, y que odiaba a Dell Honne con incluso más fuerza.

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado en todo este mes, pero la inspiración se había vuelto 0, así que me costó algo escribir este cap, prometo retomar la vieja rutina, así que NOS LEEMOS!


	7. Accidente y Salvación

Regresando a la rutina de escribir (que bien se siente) comienzo con la saga de capítulos paralelos (tristemente son solo 2 capítulos), así que demos lo mejor.

Hola, supongo que debería presentarme primero, aunque la verdad, no sé quién soy, desde que tengo memoria me la he pasado deambulando por las calles, sin necesidad de comer o beber, como si no estuviese vivo, pero tengo la forma de un niño y visto siempre las mismas ropas blancas de siempre, algo más que puedo decir es que cuando veo a la gente feliz, soy capaz de sonreír. Es por eso que, cuando veo a una pareja con problemas, tiendo a darles una mano, a pesar de que difícilmente la gente es capaz de verme. Ahora pienso contarles de uno de los últimos casos que tuve, fue algo de 3 en línea.

- estaba en la terraza de una escuela, mirando el cielo, aburrido de la rutina, cuando vi a un dúo de jóvenes pelear, aunque aparentaban ser mayores que yo, sé que es imposible, pues había estado vagando por este mundo por varios siglos ya –

- ajaja! Si que se divierten estos jóvenes de ahora! – exclamé con una sonrisa – oh! Ya hablo como anciano jaja!

- y, a donde vamos? – preguntaba otro joven albino, que estaba acompañado de una hermosa chica.

- etto… - la chica se veía algo tímida – u…una película.

La chica parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, así que decidí ayudarle un poco.

- salté del edificio, y caí contra el pavimento, era algo que me encantaba hacer, pues la sensación de caída era de lo mejor, y caminé hacia la chica, tranquilo pues ella nadie ahí estaba supuesto a ser capaz de verme –

- Dell-san .. – la chica de la nada se puso alerta – siento una presencia.

- una presencia? – el chico no parecía tener la misma habilidad de percepción que ella – pues yo no siento nada.

-estaba asombrado, ella podía percibirme, tal vez no verme, pero al menos percibirme, así que intenté también hablarle-

- tranquila, soy un amigo y solo quiero ayudarte – dije, con la esperanza de que ella pudiese oírme a lo que ella asentó

- pasa algo? – el albino pareció darse cuenta de que ella podía percibirme.

- nada jejeje – ella seguía viéndose nerviosa.

- escúchame, pienso poner mis manos en tus hombros, sentirás algo de frío, pero tras eso, todas tus dudas se habrán despejado, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, suerte.

- dicho y hecho, puse mis manos en sus hombros y después de un momento, los efectos se hicieron notorios –

- bueno Dell-san – ella le tomó de la mano – vamos?

- s..si – ella estaba muy sonriente, en cambio, el parecía algo desubicado.

- los vi a los 2 alejarse poco a poco, entonces me di cuenta de que había otra persona más ahí, una albina—

- Maldito Dell Maldito Dell Maldito Dell Maldito Dell – murmuraba esta chica mientras que se escondía detrás de un poste.

- parece ser que mi trabajo nunca acaba, jajaja – estaba algo alegre por salir de mi rutina. Entonces caminé hacia ella.

- no te me acerques, pequeñín – dijo la albina, saliendo de su escondite – soy algo peligrosa.

- wow! Me puedes ver! – no podía evitar sonreír – si eres capaz de verme no puedes ser peligrosa!

- qué clase de explicación es esa?

- creo que eres la persona número 55 en ser capaz de verme en los últimos 2010 años – ai que no puedes ser mala en lo absoluto.

- 2010 años? – ella parecía no creerme en lo absoluto – estás loco niño?

- si no te callas, el resto de la gente de por aquí pensará que tu eres la loca, nadie más me puede ver – respondí con una sonrisa – conversemos en otro lugar más privado, quieres?

- ok – ella susurró, cambiando totalmente su personalidad a una tímida y sumisa.

- conozco un buen lugar, solo sígueme – empezamos a caminar

- etto, quien eres?, exactamente – ella preguntaba con timidez

- la verdad, no lo sé, ni siquiera tengo nombre

- los demás no te pueden ver?

- pues muy pocos han podido

- Entonces llegamos una gran mansión, me fijé en la chica, parecía reconocer el lugar –

- ya llegamos – le dije, señalando la mansión

- eh? Per…pero esta es mi casa – entonces ella cambió a su actitud de antes – como es que conoces mi casa? Pequeñín

- el jardín de esta casa me gusta, y desde hace tiempo que los niñitos que jugaban ahí no aparecen, así que soy el único que va – entonces me di cuenta de algo – aunque ahora que lo pienso, te pareces un poco a una niña que solía jugar en ese jardín.

- es que esta es mi casa – ella respondió, tronándose los nudillos

- oh! Cierto! Tu eres esa niña! – al fin me había dado cuenta – no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido jajaja.

- ….. – Ella empezó a tronarse los nudillos – has estado yendo y viniendo a mi casa como si nada.

- me disculpo – ella ignoró esto y me lanzó un golpe, el cual detuvo justo a tiempo – JURO AYUDARTE CON EL!

- el? – ella se quedó quieta, después de unos segundos su cabeza explotó en rubor y se sobó las mejillas.

- me refiero al otro chico que vive aquí, no son hermanos, o si?

- Dell-kun? … etto… - su actitud era totalmente diferente a la de antes, sin duda ella tenía un extraño problema.

- vamos al jardín y hablaremos ahí, ok? – le propuse al ver que su "actitud amable" estaba de regreso, a lo que ella solo asentó con timidez.

Cuando llegamos al jardín nos recostamos en el pasto y descansamos unos minutos antes de que ella empezara a preguntar.

- etto… - ella seguía en su forma tímida – cuántos años tienes?

- pues… - empecé a contar con mis dedos – creo que unos 8013 años.

Ella dio un salto al escuchar mi respuesta

- 8013 AÑOS?! – ella tenía los ojos como platos, blancos, grandes y redondos.

- jajaja – su reacción me recordó a todos los que fueron capaces de verme – demasiado, no?

- si.. – ella parecía querer preguntar algo pero se le veía algo dudosa – sobre lo que prometiste…

- prometer? – me puse a pensar sobre lo que ella quería decir – ah! El chico!

- SHHHH! – ella parecía muy linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas – no tan fuerte…. por favor

- nadie me puede ver u oír, solo tú.

- ok.. – ella parecía avergonzada

- no te preocupes, yo cumplo mis promesas – entonces le levanté y apunte al cielo con mi dedo índice – mi abuela decía: las promesas son palabras sagradas del alma y han de ser honradas.

- tienes abuela? – preguntó ella, por lo cual me quedé quieto durante varios minutos.

- pues no, no tengo – respondí, por lo cual ella se cayó hacia atrás – pero si cumplo mis promesas.

- entonces…. – ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

- tienes un problema de actitud, no? – Ella abrió los ojos con fuerza – tienes una actitud decidida y otra tímida.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – ella se veía muy impresionada por mi prescripción.

- se te nota – ella bajó la mirada con tristeza – además, este es ya la segunda vez que veo algo como esto.

- segunda vez?

- pues si – dije con orgullo – una vez viajé a Alemania y conocí a un hombre con un extraño bigote, cuando lo curé de su mal….

- que paso? – pasó un corto tiempo antes de que pudiese continuar

- el se suicidó – mis palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, o eso creo porque se puso a llorar.

- NO QUIERO MORIR! – su llanto me estrujó el corazón, si es que tengo.

- nadie dijo que morirías – intentaba consolarla, pero nada servía – en su caso él se dio cuenta de las cosas que había hecho y se mató.

- en serio? – ella me miró con sus ojos llorosos, algo completamente adorable

-sí, si mal no recuerdo le decían el Führer – al parecer mi respuesta le quitó todas las lagrimas y las cambió por sorpresa.

- Co-conociste a Hitler?! – ella se me acercó bastante.

- ese era su nombre? – pregunté inocentemente – sabes de el?

- es muy famoso… - ella respondió

- como sea, te ayudaré y te prometo que no morirás! – grité apuntando al cielo otra vez.

- Ha-hai! – ella alzó su brazo derecho como yo, pero de forma lenta y temblorosa.

- puse mi mano en su hombro, tal y como había hecho con la peli morada y hubo una extraña reacción de dolor en ella—

- Estas bien?! – me preocupé por un momento, pero entonces ocurrió algo peor….SE DIVIDIÓ EN DOS PERSONAS!

- las 2 chicas se vieron la una a la otra, asombradas e incapaces de creerlo –

- ASI NOS PRETENDIAS AYUDAR?! EH?! – una de las dos chicas me empezó a zarandear mientras que me gritaba.

- de-detente, por favor … - decía la otra, intentando separarnos.

- así que no era un problema de actitud, eh? – preguntaba sentado en el pasto, ya habiendo sido soltado por la violenta.

- doble personalidad – dijo la chica violenta, mientras que la tímida solo asentía.

- pero no me lo esperaba jajaja – fui cayado al instante por la violenta, quien me dio una fuerte patada.

- crees que esto es cosa de risa? – empecé a temblar, esta chica sí que daba miedo.

- ok, me disculpo – ella me bajó, sin duda alguna mi tamaño me era contraproducente algunas veces – ya sé que hacer.

- en serio?! – ahora era la supuesta tímida quien se me acercaba, con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos.

- mas te vale no mentir – comentó la chica violenta.

- lo sé – le respondí, antes de explicar mi propuesta – sin duda alguna ambas son parte de una misma persona

- pues si – respondieron las dos al unísono.

- pues creo que la única opción es volverlas a fusionar – la violenta estaba a punto de interrumpirle, pero la callé – y esta vez, serán una tanto en cuerpo como en mente.

- que quieres decir? – la chica violenta me preguntó, de forma calmada.

- pues ya tendrán esos cambios de actitud, pues serán una sola – ante mis palabras ambas se veían asustadas – pasa algo?

- pues… Dell-kun… - no entendía lo que la chica tímida quería decir - ….. podrá aceptarme?

- aceptarte? – sus palabras me parecían extrañas – crees que le desagrades a ese chico?

- ….. – ella solo bajó la mirada, lo cual me fue suficiente como para entender.

- todo es culpa de tu versión violenta, no? – la mencionada se molestó – pues también puedo eliminarla completamente.

- eh? – exclamó la chica tímida, mientras que la violenta lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ELIMINARME?! – si ella antes daba miedo, ahora era como si se comiese mi alma (si es que la tengo) con cada letra.

- pues es una opción – dije, sin darme cuenta estaba usando un tono de voz frio y una mirada intimidante, cosas no muy propias de mi – también puedo eliminar tu versión tímida.

Pasaron varios minutos, durante los cuales ninguno de los 3 dijo algo, entonces tomé una mano de cada chica y ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir….se unieron.

- esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, al menos por ahora – le hable a una chica albina, quien dormía en el pasto – quisiera quedarme un rato mas, pero tengo algo que hacer, PRONTO VOLVERÉ A JUGAR, SI?!

- salí de la casa, a paso lento, hacia un parque que estaba por las cercanías –

- espero que las cosas le vayan bien a esa chica – entonces me di cuenta de algo – OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE EL NOMBRE!

- tú y el hermano de Luka harían linda pareja – escuche a alguien decir.

- Luki? – Pude detectar dolor en esta otra voz, una voz que me parecía familiar – solo somos amigos.

- sii, claaroo – volví a escuchar esa voz desganada y me fijé del dueño de esta voz, era un joven albino.

- pero…. Yo a quien quiero es a… - las palabras de la chica fueron calladas por un bostezo del chico - ….

- bueno, nos vamos? – ofreció el chico, entonces reconocí a la chica, era a quien había ayudado en la mañana

- Dell-san….. – la peli morada se veía muy dolida - ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN FRIO CONMIGO?!

- eso que importa? Ni que esta fuese una cita – por esa respuesta solo pude hacer un palmface, PERO QUE IDIOTA!

- Dell IDIOTA! – ella empezó a correr, llorando, entonces la luz se puso en verde y, a causa de su propio llanto, no se percató del auto, el cual la atropelló.

- Ga…GAKUKO! – escuché a un joven gritar desesperado mientras que el albino, causante de todo esto, derramaba unas lagrimas, y se tapaba la boca con las manos, parecía como si estuviese a punto de expulsar todos sus órganos por la boca.

- mamá…..papá….. – el albino susurró y se alejó del lugar, tambaleándose como si estuviese muriendo, hasta que cayó al suelo, entonces me le acerqué y toqué su cabeza para ver sus memorias, vi un auto, un niño con sus padres, lagrimas, unas sonrisas tristes, a la peli morada siendo atropellada, un niño albino solo, y a una niña albina que le ofrecía una mano.

- no soporté más ver sus recuerdos y regresé a donde estaba la peli morada –

- que alguien la salve… POR FAVOR! – gritaba un peli rosa, abrazado de la accidentada.

- lamento todo esto, jovencita – mis lagrimas también empezaron a salir – déjame ayudarte.

- puse mi mano en su corazón para sentir su latir, estaba débil, sin duda iba a morir –

- no tengo opción – choqué mi frente con la de ella y todo se puso obscuro para mí – esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Me sellé dentro de su mente, ya llevamos varios días hablando aquí, sin mucho que hacer, ahora sé que su nombre es Gakuko, que tiene un hermano, que estaba enamorada de ese albino, y que algún día, tarde o temprano, despertaría.

Aunque últimamente he sido capaz de ir y venir de su mente, aunque sea solo durante cortos periodos de tiempo.

- Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos la próxima semana, si alguien quiere hacerme bullying por facebook o simplemente agregarme para charlar un rato les dejo mi Face (Tsuchiya Shion) Ahora si me iré a dormir XD


	8. Lágrimas y Recuerdos

**No tengo nada que decir por ahora, así que comencemos con el nuevo cap, Ok? XD**

- estamos en un jardín, ese vasto y hermoso que ha creado Gakuko dentro de su mente, ella está sentada en el pasto–

- Gakuko… - ella no me contesta – Gakuko?...por favor…

- qué? – al fin me contesta, aunque con un tono de voz frio – pasa algo, chiquitín?

- primero que nada, soy mayor que tu por al menos 7990 años – ella bostezó – y segundo…

- ve al grano, por favor – ahora se oye un poco más amable, aunque sus palabras no tanto.

- ok, podrías desatarme, por favor? – Ahora ha de darse cuenta que desde que llegué a su mente, he estado amarrado a un árbol, ya llevo 2 días así – ya me está empezando a doler.

- si lo hago, entonces te irás – entonces entendí el porqué de mi martirio – no puedo hacerlo.

- entiendo, prometo que no volverá a pasar, así que por favor, desátame

**- F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K -**

Recién acababa de ingresar a la mente de Gakuko y me puse a buscarla en medio de la oscuridad, cuando divisé un pequeño punto de luz, me le acerqué y resultó ser ella, quien estaba inconsciente

- la oscuridad empezó a dispersarse mientras que ella empezaba a abrir los ojos –

- Hola….estás bien? – le pregunté mientras que la sostenía en mis brazos

- Mmm? – ella se levantó mientras que se sobaba la cabeza – donde estoy?

- … - aunque antes no lo había notado, ella también era muy linda – estamos dentro de tu mente.

- eh? – se veía tan frágil en ese momento que me conmovió, pero … - no te entiendo.

- ella abrió los ojos completamente y se puso de pie al instante –

- Qui-Quien eres?! – ella ahora se veía alarmada – y dónde estoy?!

- etto…. Eso ya lo preguntaste – ella solo me miró amenazante, por lo que no pude evitar poner una sonrisa de nervios en mi temblar – estamos dentro de tu mente

- o sea que es un sueño? – Ella se calmó al instante – pero que extraño sueño.

- no estás soñando, no recuerdas que te atropellaron? – mis palabras parecieron ponerla nerviosa

- ahh! – ella pegó un gran grito de dolor, parecía estar recordando todo. – lo recuerdo…lo recuerdo todo..

- lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos –

- entonces…..me morí – ella no paraba de llorar en silencio, no pude evitar sentirme culpable de todo eso

- no no no no! – Respondí alarmado – tu vida no corre peligro, es solo que..

- Solo que QUE?! – ella me miraba, esperando una respuesta, sus ojos brillosos y llorosos, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas causaron que me estremeciera por dentro, al punto de casi llorar.

- estamos encerrados – respondí resignado – hasta que tu alma no se recupere por completo, no podrás despertar, pero tarde o temprano lo harás, así que no te preocupes.

- estamos? – ella parecía no querer escuchar razones – y tu quien eres? que haces aquí? Como puedo confiar en ti?

- ella se secó las lágrimas y me miró, una mirada que mostraba miedo y dolor, una mirada de tristeza –

- te salvé la vida, por lo menos confía en mí – ella ahora parecía confundida – si no me hubiese encerrado aquí, te hubieses muerto.

- qué?... – pareció asustarle lo que dije – que quieres decir?

- que si yo no estuviese aquí, tú te hubieses muerto.

**- F-I-N – F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K -**

- prometo no irme, así que desátame, por favor – ella me vio a los ojos durante unos segundos, entonces las cuerdas desaparecieron – Muchas Gracias!

- no me agradezcas, después de todo, no me queda más que confiar en ti – ella hizo un puchero, lo que me causó algo de gracia.

- ok, ok – me senté a su costado – puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- pregunta – ella responde con los ojos cerrados mientras que se recuesta – no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- aun te duele? El corazón – ella solo baja la mirada – ya veo, oh sí, tengo una idea!

- dime – ella no parece estar tan entusiasmada como yo, pero no le doy importancia.

- puedo salir de tu mente y ….. – antes de terminar me doy cuenta de que estoy amarrado al árbol otra vez - …..DESATAME POR FAVOR!

- no, ya sabía que me ibas a dejar si te soltaba – ella ahora parece dolida, ya no sé qué hacer.

- ni siquiera me dejaste terminar - ella al fin muestra algo de curiosidad – si pones tu mano en mi hombro, podré salir de tu mente y tu a la vez serás capaz de ver todo lo que yo vea, así no te pasará nada.

- en serio?! – puedo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos.

- ella al instante pone sus manos en mis hombros –

- no tan rápido – ella ahora parece asombrada – primero desátame y recién entonces haremos el traro.

- ok – las sogas desaparecen de nuevo y logro estirar mi cuerpo.

- ok, pon tus manos en mis hombros – Orden que ella siguió

Aparecí en una sala de hospital, y la vi, conectada a cierta cantidad de aparatos que le proveían de aire y nutrientes a Gakuko, por suerte, sabía que ese estado no sería eterno.

- todo estaba callado –

- Gakuko, me escuchas? – a lo que recibí un "pues si" como respuesta – que bueno, dime, hay algún lugar en especial que quieras ver?

- etto…. No es un lugar, sino más bien una persona, se puede? – ella ahora estaba siendo suave al hablar.

- te lo aseguro! – respondí para mis adentros, después de todo, ella también podía oír mis pensamientos en este estado.

- en serio? Gracias! – no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al oír su voz tan alegre.

- no te preocupes jejeje – no podía evitar reírme de nerviosismo – más bien, dime, a quién quisieras ver?

- a Luki-san, un amigo mío.

- no lo conozco, me podrías decir cómo es? O donde encontrarlo – durante unos segundos ella no dijo nada.

- es alto, tiene cabello corto y rosa, es unos años mayor que yo, siempre está sonriendo, le gustan las películas de época y el soccer, podrías encontrarlo practicando en un parque o en el campo de la escuela, o tal vez el podría estar en su casa, cuidando de su hermana menor – me sorprendió que tanta información sobre un chico pudiese provenir de una chica que hace poco estuvo al borde de la muerte.

- sabes mucho de él jajaja – era una situación muy peculiar.

- somos muy buenos amigos – cierta idea paso por mi mente "es como si fueses su madre" – Hey!

- lo oíste? Perdón! –Solo me respondió con un suave "Okay" – "ahora que lo pienso, no fue un peli rosa quien pedía ayuda desesperado cuando ella se accidento?"

- eh? – la voz de Gakuko me sacó de mis pensamientos y me puso realmente nervioso – que dijiste?

- …etto – sin duda, había cavado mi propia tumba – acerca de?

- el accidente – ahora sí que estaba decidida a sacarme la información – mencionaste a un peli rosado, no?

- ah…jejeje es…escuchaste eso? – no podía ocultar mi miedo – pues sí, un chico estuvo a tu lado cuando te atropellaron, parecía conocerte y creo que concuerda con tu descripción.

- Luki…. – Gakuko se oía mortificada – por favor, déjame verle.

-Ok XD – entonces salté por la ventana, por lo cual Gakuko pegó tremendo grito – SILENCIO POR FAVOR!

- NO ME ASUSTES ASI! – se quejaba la peli morada – creí que moriría

- pero el que moriría sería yo – aclaración que fue respondida por un "oh, cierto" por parte de Gakuko – bueno, vamos.

Aunque busqué al chico durante toda una semana, no lo encontré en ninguna parte y Gakuko no podía detallarme exactamente donde vivía el, así que siempre terminaba perdiéndome.

- estaba recostado en el mismo parque donde ocurrió el accidente, recostado en el pasto, mirando el cielo –

- Chiquitín? Eres tú? – esa suave voz se me hizo familiar de alguna manera.

- oh! Vaya vaya, pero si es la chica bipolar jajaja – nada mejor como encontrarse con una amiga en un momento como este.

- etto, por favor… no me llames así – me sorprendió que ella fuese asertiva sin volverse violenta.

- veo que ya estas mejor, verdad? – ella solo esbozó una sonrisa – y como te fue?

- bi..bien, gracias a ti – ella se sentó a mi lado – que haces aquí?

- descanso de una búsqueda y tu?

- salía a caminar, mi casa está cerca, después de todo.

- ah si! – entonces me acordé – aquel lindo jardín.

- así que se conocen, eh? – susurró Gakuko desde su mente.

- "solo le hice un favor hace tiempo" – la albina me miraba extrañada – por cierto, ha habido algún problema con el albino que vive contigo?

- …. – ella solo explotó en sonrojo – Dell-kun notó mi….. mi cambio.

- "Dell-san?!" – Gakuko estaba muy activa repentinamente

- así que lo notó, eh? – respondí, ignorando los gritos de Gakuko.

- si…. – ella evitaba mirarme a los ojos – parece ser que le gusta como soy ahora…..y todo es gracias a ti.

- "traidor!" – me gritaba Gakuko.

- "porqué traidor?" – No entendía el porqué de su actitud – no me tienes que agradecer.

- si hay algo que pudiese hacer por ti, dímelo, por favor

- tu nombre – se me escaparon esas palabras – dime tu nombre, eso es todo.

- mi nombre? – Ella se veía sorprendida – soy Haku, Haku Yowane.

- qué lindo nombre jajaa – ella se sonrojó por el cumplido.

- "traidor!" – me gritaba Gakuko por segunda vez.

- bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos – y dicho y hecho, ella se fue, dejándome con una gruñona Gakuko.

Después de eso decidí regresar a la mente de Gakuko, después de todo, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

- en la mente de Gakuko, que ahora era una especie de campo de campo de guerra –

- Gakuko! – ella mi miró molesta – que….que pasa?

- calla traidor! – ella parecía estar MUY molesta conmigo, lo digo porque me apuntó con una bazooka – pienso vengarme

- eh?...Eh?!...EH?! – ella disparó, por lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas – NO ME DISPARES POR FAVOR!

- CALLA TRAIDOR! – gritó ella persiguiéndome.

- Entonces llegué a un callejón sin salida, intenté dar la vuelta desesperado, pero ella ya estaba ahí, la bazooka había desaparecido y ahora sacaba una especie de Katana –

- no entiendo – ella desenfundó su arma y vino directo hacia mí - PORQUE ME QUIERES MATAR?! – el supuesto golpe asesino paró en seco, justo pinchando mi nariz – AUCH!

- en serio no te das cuenta? – ella se veía muy furiosa.

- no entenderé a menos que me expliques, o no? – respondí mientras que me sobaba la nariz.

- ese chico albino que vive con Haku …. – no entendí – Es el mismo chico con el que me ayudaste antes.

- me quedé en blanco, podría jurar que vi como el viento se llevaba un tumulto de polvo consigo –

- en serio? – pregunté incapaz de creer lo dicho por la peligrosa peli purpura

- si – respondió ella con un puchero, guardando su arma.

- NO PUEDE SER?! – grité tumbándome al piso - ¿Cómo puede ser que yo mismo me haya saboteado?

- saboteado? – era curioso como su furia había desaparecido tan rápido

- si… - admito que a veces puedo ser un idiota – lo siento, fue mi culpa.

- bueno, siempre y cuando lo entiendas – terminó ella, cruzando sus brazos en pose orgullosa

- entonces el campo de guerra desapareció para regresar a ser aquel bello jardín que extrañaba –

Pasaron varios días hasta que ella volvió a permitirme salir, curiosamente, con la misma petición de buscar a ese tal Luki.

- mas te vale no fallar esta vez, hasta ahora no has buscado en su casa, solo recuerdo que vivía en un departamento, espero te sirva – fueron las palabras que me dijo Gakuko antes de irme.

- estoy en la sala de hospital, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Gakuko –

- que extraño – exclamé – aunque dentro de su mente es tan enérgica, su cuerpo se ve tan frágil y solitario.

- eh? – escuché un sonido extraño pero familiar – ajiajiajiajia!

- no puede ser – voltee lentamente para ver que el cuerpo de Gakuko empezaba a moverse – Gakuko! Despertaste!

- mm? – aunque estaba despierta, no era la misma de siempre.

- buenos días, Kuko-chan –escuché viniendo de afuera del cuarto, me asusté tanto que salí al instante por la ventana.

- jiajiajiajiajia! – ella seguía riendo de forma extraña mientras que miraba hacia la puerta, que se abría para mostrar a un chico alto de cabellos rosados, mientras que yo me sostenía del marco de la ventana, siendo a duras penas, capaz de ver dentro del cuarto.

- te ves bien hoy, Kuko-chan – decía él, mientras que se le acercaba a Gakuko.

- Luki-san! – Gritó la "Gakuko real" – que rápido eres cuando te lo propones, chico!

- "solo fue suerte!" – Me empecé a resbalar – "más bien, Creo que hoy si me mataré!"

- oh no! No lo harás – ella parecía tener un plan - alzaré mis manos….Te doy mi fuerza Goku!

- "que no puedo hacer la genkidama!" – ya estaba a punto de caer, cuando….

- Cuidado niño! – el peli rosa me tomó la mano justo cuando estaba soltándome – Demonios!, que hace un niño aquí?!

- gracias… - susurré llorando antes de saltar dentro del cuarto – MUCHAS GRACIAS!

El me lanzó de improvisto contra la puerta del cuarto y sacó una navaja suiza, con la cual me apuntó.

- ahora habla niño, quien eres? – ignoré esto y me di cuenta de algo.

- PUEDES VERME?! – grité emocionado y trastornado a la vez .

- Pues claro – exclamó él, dejándome completamente el blanco – porque no habría de verte?

- eres la persona número 501 – exclamé –no, tal vez seas el 502.

- no te entiendo, chico – el guardó la navaja, parecía que me había ganado su confianza – dime, que haces aquí?

- estaba cumpliéndole un recado a Gakuko – me tapé la boca al instante, acababa de regarla T^T

- que tienes con Kuko-chan! – gritó molesto – responde!

- calma, calma, déjame explicarte – le conté todo, incluso se me escapó lo de Haku – y eso es lo que pasa.

- … - el chico estaba totalmente en blanco - …..

- te sorprendió un poco, verdad?

- un poco? …. ESTAS LOCO!

- "no puedes negarlo, chiquitín" – comentó Gakuko.

- Cállate Gakuko! – grité, saliendo de mis cabales por un momento, sin darme cuenta de que el otro chico me escuchaba.

- Kuko-chan? – exclamó

- "tal vez si le dices algo que solo nosotros sabemos, el te crea" - comentó Gakuko

- "Nice job, Gakuko-sama! " – pensé – "dime algo asi"

- "no puedo!" – ella sonaba avergonzada – "es secreto"

- habla de una vez Gakuko! – ella parecía asustarse – no me hagas salir de mis casillas!

- no te metas con Gakuko pedazo de imbécil! – gritó el peli rosa, zarandeándome de un lado a otro para terminar haciéndome la suplex alemana.

- Hay….mamá – exclamé de dolor – pero parece ser que si me crees, después de todo.

- etto – el no podía negar nada.

- dime, no es que esté afirmando nada, pero…parece que te gustase Gakuko – dije, siendo liberado de la suplex – hay por fin..

- "Chico!" – pensó Gakuko con fuerza y vergüenza – "como crees que Luki-san podría….podría….eh?, porqué me siento tan….triste?"

- pues… - el se sonrojó de la nada, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos – no es que la odie pero…

- te gusta jajaja – por fin me había recuperado del dolor, pero el se quedó callado, esperaba que el lo negase, pero no lo hizo – no puede ser, en serio?

- "Luki-san" – sentí algo de esperanza en ella.

- "Gakuko, creo que ibas tras el chico equivocado"

- "no sé, necesito pensar un momento."

- debo regresar con Gakuko – le dije, antes de empezar a desvanecerme – parece que tu confesión le impactó

- eh? Ella pudo oír todo esto?

- y verlo también! – respondí con una sonrisa, antes de desvanecerme por completo.

Esperaba otro campo de guerra como la última vez, pero en vez de eso, el jardín solo se había vuelto aun mas radiante, muchas más flores empezaban a florecer alrededor de un gran árbol

- Gakuko? – ella estaba llorando, cosa contradictoria a lo que veía en el jardín – estas bien?

- no lo sé, chico no lo sé – ella se secó las lagrimas – siento que el corazón me duele, ya no sé ni lo que siento.

- bueno, falta poco para que te cures por completo, después de todo, ya llevamos bastante tiempo aquí, solo hay un problema – ella me miró confundida.

- que cosa?

- cuando despiertes… - me costó decir eso – te olvidarás de todo lo sucedido durante tu coma, incluyéndome y dudo que me puedas volver a ver.

- Que? – ahora parecía estar sorprendida – como es eso?! porque?!

- es el pago a pagar por haberte salvado la vida – más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de ella - debo volver al aislamiento jeje

- aislamiento – ella se quedó callada después de eso.

- si, déjame decirte una cosa antes de irme – dudé si decir esto o no – los momentos que pasé aquí, contigo, fueron muy divertidos, después de tanto tiempo solo, disfrute mucho tu compañía – terminé con una sonrisa.

- entonces el jardín, se empezó a deshacer y todo se volvió oscuridad –

- qué pasa? – gritó Gakuko desesperada.

- ya me tengo que ir, tu mente y cuerpo ya están sanos, ahora solo falta un poco de tiempo para que despiertes, se fuerte, si?

- no! – ella me abrazó, cosa que me sorprendió – no quiero dejarte, te debo demasiado como para dejarte volver a la soledad!

- Gakuko ….. – Ahora era yo quien quería llorar - gracias

- soy yo quien te agradece, chico – ella puso más fuerza en el abrazo - ya eres como un hermano para mí.

- hermano? – ya no podía aguantar más y terminé llorando cual bebé en los brazos de Gakuko.

- si, gracias por todo – mi cuerpo se empezó a desvanecer.

- te deseo lo mejor, adiós, Gakuko-neechan – dije antes de desvanecerme por completo.

- después de eso aparecí en el cuarto del hospital, me quedé viéndola dormir un rato hasta que vino la enfermera, entonces Gakuko empezó a mostrar reacciones del borrado de memoria –

- Gakuko-neechan está recobrando la conciencia – dije dirigiéndome a la ventana de la habitación, lo cual sorprendió a la enfermera

- desaparecí de ahí, dirigiéndome hacia cierto lugar donde estaba seguro que algo grande se estaba dando a lugar—

- Esto es por ti, Gakuko-neechan.

**- Finalizando esta saga de Paralelos, cuyo protagonista fue nuestro personaje sin nombre, debo decir que no esperaba llegar hasta acá, si no fuese por quienes me leen, habría cancelado el fic hace tiempo, gracias. Ya que mientras aya al menos una persona leyendo mi Fic, seguiré adelante n_n ah! Y Lamento la espera! (es que este cap es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora) pero prometo que los siguientes serán largos (tal vez no tanto como este) y sin posponer, Lo juro XD.**


	9. Amor y Violencia

Ok, admito que pospuse esta cap un poco (es que se murió un familiar y con el velorio y el entierro, pues tiempo me faltó) así que recién estoy publicando.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que Haku y yo nos volvimos pareja, y a causa de esto las cosas han cambiado un poco.

- Es la hora del receso, estoy sentado con mi laptop en el patio, sin molestar a nadie cuando…-

- Dell-kun! – me llama una voz chillona, pero dulce, una voz que siempre reconocería.

- Hola, Haku – respondí, sin quitar la mirada de la laptop, estaba demasiado ocupado en el momento.

- que haces? – sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba detrás de mí, demasiado pegada a mi espalda, lo suficiente como para quitarme el aire y paralizarme – Dell-kun? Porque estas todo rojo?

- Ha-Ha-Haku! – mi grito la asustó, haciendo que ella se separase de mi al instante - …gracias.

- eh? No te entiendo Dell-kun! – ella intentó abrazarme esta vez, por suerte pude esquivarla, aunque por eso ella terminó con la cara en el suelo – QUE CRUEL!

- perdóname Haku, es que era tu cara, o mi vida – dije, con la mano en el corazón, intentando calmar mis latidos.

- Maloo! – ella se me abalanzó, esta vez fue inútil resistirse, ambos caímos al suelo – eres malo, Dell-kun – continuó ella, con un tono de voz triste.

- ok ok, perdóname, pero por favor, suéltame! – ella dudó un momento, pero terminó soltándome antes de que me atacara una hemorragia nasal mortal – últimamente has sido muy atrevida, Haku.

- eh? … etto – un fuerte rubor se mostró en sus mejillas – lo siento.

- [ah…. Y recién ahora te muestras tímida como siempre, justo cuando mi corazón ya ha latido a mil por segundo]

- oh, pero que linda parejita! – otra voz se apareció, esta también la reconocía, pero no de buena manera.

- Kaito el "Chupa-Fríos" – dije, refiriéndome al recién integrado - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- vamos vamos! – él se veía muy sonriente – no seas tan cruel, Pulmones de Acero.

- responde a mi pregunta – por alguna razón Haku me tapó la boca.

- gommen, Kaito-san, Dell-kun siempre es así - ella parecía defenderlo por alguna razón, lo que me causó un leve malestar

- oye! – estaba molesto, no entendía muy bien la razón

- no te preocupes, Haku, como sea, Necesito hablar a solas con pulmones de acero, me lo prestas? – el me jaló del brazo hacia la puerta del colegio – acero, sabes…. Esto no es fácil para mí decirlo pero….yo….

- eh? – me aterré, temiendo lo peor, opté por soltarme y alejarme unos pasos de él.

- oe que te pasa?! – el se veía extrañado.

- lo mismo te pregunto, NO TE ME ASERQUES TANTO! – grité llegando a mi limite

- ok ok, malo – el fingió llorar por unos segundos, se detuvo y … - lo que pasa es que Meiko-chi… MI Meiko-chi….

- Kaito empezó a temblar, y noté que el brillo de sus ojos estaba desapareciendo, entonces, se detuvo, no dijo nada, solo alzó la cabeza para dedicarme esa mirada de muerto en vida, y unas lagrimas empezaron a salir –

- Kaito? – no recibí respuesta, entonces opté por zarandearlo – QUE PASA?! Demonios…QUE LE PASÓ A MEIKO?!

- me dejó – susurró con la voz destruida – dijo que … me quería ver muerto

- y por qué me lo dices a mi? – me quejé en voz baja, mientras que le daba unos golpes suaves de consuelo a Kaito en la espalda – como sea, déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

- gracias – respondió, antes de secarse las lagrimas e irse a su casa, al parecer había pedido permiso para irse antes.

Kaito Shion, a pesar de siempre actuar de manera alegre y un tanto estúpida, es alguien muy sabio y débil de alguna manera, por alguna razón él me confesó esto hace mucho tiempo, es por eso que, aunque siempre lo trate mal, si el llegase a necesitar mi ayuda, nunca se la negaría.

- a la hora de salida, como de costumbre, acompañé a Haku hacia su apartamento –

- Etto, Dell-kun – Haku estaba algo colorada, mientras que ponía una extraña pero linda sonrisa – quieres entrar?

- pues…no, me tengo que ir – respondí, dando la vuelta pero al instante fui atraído dentro del apartamento.

- la puerta se cerró y algo me tapó el rostro y me desmayé a falta de aire –

- eh? …..donde estoy? – me pregunté a mi mismo al despertarme y hallarme amarrado a una cama.

- entonces escuché unos jadeos –

- Quien está ahí?! – grité alarmado por estar en la oscuridad y con esos extraños jadeos.

- Dell-kyun! – este gritó me dejó blanco cual papel, era Haku quien se abalanzó sobre mi sin llevar puesto ni nada más ni nada menos que solo su ropa interior – al fhim deshpewtashteh! Nyajajajaja!

- Ha-ha-ha-ha-HAKU! Pe-pe-PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?! – la sangre se me subió a la cabeza al instante – Y MAS AUN ESTANDO CASI DESNUDA!

- jijijijiji – ella me abrazó y, por más que me moviese; no era capaz de sacarla por esas malditas sogas – eso no she vañe, Dell-kyun jijiji

- que quieres de mi, Haku! – ella me calló con un beso y me aseguré, ESTABA BORRACHA!

- sholo quería ehtar conñigo, Dell-kyun! WAAA! – ella empezó a llorar como una pequeña niña y se hubiese visto muy adorable si no fuese porque estaba en ropa interior y tenía que esforzarme por aguantar el sangrado – Y TU NO QUEÑIAS! DAELL-KYUN CHONTO!

- chonto? – no entendí esa parte – querrás decir tonto, como sea! , lo siento Haku!, ahora suéltame, si?

- ño – cada vez que intentaba decir algo ella me callaba con un beso, hasta que me quedé dormido otra vez.

- 5 de la mañana, apartamento de Haku –

- hay mi cabeza – se quejaba Haku al despertar, toda inocente sobre el pecho de cierto albino – DELL-KUN!?

- ….. – yo seguía dormido, aún así, podía escucharla dentro de mi subconsciente.

- EEEEHHH?! Pe-pe-PERO QUE HAGO DESNUDA?! – se seguían oyendo gritos - Y SOBRE DELL-KUN!, no será que…. KYYAA! NO PODRÉ CASARME CON DELL-KUN!

- eh? – balbuceé, mientras que empezaba a despertar.

- cuando abrí mis ojos totalmente seguía atado, pero no había nadie a la vista –

- así que solo fue un sueño, eh? – me relajé un poco, pero – es una pena [¿pero que estoy diciendo?!]

- Dell…..kun, es en serio? – susurró ella con un leve sonrojo mientras que aparecía la mitad de su rostro al borde de la cama.

- Haku?! – me sorprendí, más bien me asusté por un segundo - ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿quieres que "eso" sea solo un sueño? – me preguntó al borde del llanto, acercando su rostro al mío, una mirada tímida y linda, sentí que me empezaba a perder en esos orbes rojos, así que tuve que desviar la mirada.

- quiero que sea un sueño – respondí nervioso, pero vi un deje de tristeza en el rostro de Haku, asi que no me quedo de otra – y es que, yo….etto…quiero poder casarme con Haku.

- ella se me abalanzó y me besó –

- Ha-Haku, que te pasa?! – no podía aguantar la vergüenza.

- yo también – hubo una pequeña pausa, la cual la sentí eterna – YO TAMBIEN ME QUIERO CASAR CON DELL-KUN!

- Haku…. – solo pude exclamar mientras que seguíamos con el juego de besos, ella me desató al rato y seguimos por media hora más, ese día ninguno de los dos fue a la escuela.

- Varias horas después, en la perspectiva de Gakupo! XD –

- me aburro! Dell donde estas?! – gritaba muriéndome de aburrimiento

- ya cállate idiota! – me regañó Luka, como siempre – molestas a los demás.

- ok, mi caramelito de fresa – le susurré al oído, poniéndola toda colorada y, por consiguiente; siendo golpeado por ella.

- no me llames asi…. – ella se veía molesta, pero entonces me miró con una sonrisa y susurró – mi tontito.

- entonces yo no puedo pero tu si? – me estaba quejando, aunque solo fuese de broma

- pues si, porque tú eres mío – dijo ella, con pose de heroína.

- eso no lo niego pero…. – la tomé del mentón y la miré fijamente con una suave sonrisa – estás segura acaso de que tú no eres mía?

- nos quedamos así un rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que todos en el aula ya nos estaban aplaudiendo y gritando "BESO, BESO, BESO!" –

- CA-CALLENSE! – gritamos tanto Luka como yo al unísono antes de irse cada quien a su sitio pues el receso ya estaba por acabar.

- el resto del día pasó normal, a la hora de salida decidí caminar junto a Luka –

- qué vergüenza lo del receso, no crees Luka? – Pregunté, pero su cara se puso roja y me pegó con un atún acorazado no identificado – eso duele, sabes?

- por eso mismo lo hago, TONTO! – ella sacó un segundo atún y los usó como espadas.

- Luka? por favor, contrólate – suplicaba al ver sus deseos de sangre

- a dónde vas amorcito? - preguntaba con un tono amenazador y una sonrisa falsa

- A CORRER MAMASITA! – y dicho y hecho empecé a escapar de Luka, hasta que me atrapó y recibí mi paliza del día

- jajajajajja – reía cierto niño que estaba mirando la escena desde la entrada del colegio, confiado de que no lo podían ver – no sé porqué, pero presiento que se viene una gran dosis de diversión JAJAJA

OK, LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAP SEA TAN CORTO Y PARA COLMO ATRASADO, pero es que conseguí trabajo y pues ahora mi cerebro anda exprimido XP, intentaré volver a ponerme al dia, ok?, espero me comprendan n_n


	10. Promesas y Mas Promesas

Retomando la vieja costumbre, comencemos con el cap XP

- Haku y yo estábamos echados en el sofá de su apartamento, siendo yo quien abrazaba a Haku por la espalda hasta que se me ocurrió algo –

- Haku – ella me miró al escucharme - me podrías hacer un favor?

- siempre, Dell-kun – respondió de forma melosa, lo que me hizo soltar una leve risa.

- pues quiero que bebas con Meiko – al terminar de hablar, noté dos cosas: que Haku estaba mas pálida de lo usual ….. y que estaba temblando – que pasa, Haku?

- D-D-D-Dell-Kun ….. Eres tu, no es así?

- no bromees, Haku – le reproche jalándole de las mejillas – te pido esto por "vainilla"

- Kaito-san? – al oírla decidí soltar sus mejillas, no quería hacerle daño – que pasa con él?

- no te puedo decir – respondí para no herir a Haku, ya que ella era muy empática en estas cosas – el me pidió el favor de preguntarle algo, pero como ustedes son "amigas de la bebida" pues creí que me podías ayudar.

- oh, bueno …. Si lo pones así – ella se movía demasiado mientras que soltaba pequeñas risas de niña pequeña – está bien, haré lo que De—kun me pida.

- gracias Haku – la abracé con fuerza y ella solo se quedó estática, al acercarme un poco pude ver una gran sonrisa adornada con un fuerte sonrojo, algo tan típico de ella que, como siempre, me dejaba hipnotizado – siempre eres tan linda.

- eh? – exclamó ella con sorpresa mientras que me maldecía por dejar escapar mi voz interior

- nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que ella se volteó y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, quedándose dormida, al poco rato yo quedé igual, despertamos alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, nos pusimos a limpiar y me fui alrededor de las 7 hacia mi hogar, otro apartamento mucho más alejado y más pequeño que el de Haku –

- hola, iceberg andante! – dijo con alegría y un peli rosa que estaba apoyado de la puerta de mi apartamento – se nota que disfrutas mucho pasar el tiempo con Haku-chan jajaja

- que haces aquí? – le pregunté con cautela, después de lo que pasó antes no podía estar tranquilo al estar cerca de él.

- vamos! No tengas miedo! – el mantenía una gran sonrisa – ahora que Kuko-chan está bien, no tengo nada contra ti.

- ok – dije, relajando un poco los hombros pero manteniendo mi sentidos alerta – ahora dime, que quieres aquí?

- pues no mucho, solo un favor – respondió mientras que sacaba un sándwich de atún de quien sabe donde – oh dios esto es lo mejor! Quieres?

- ….. no…gracias – a decir verdad esta situación me parecía demasiado extraña – más bien, dime, que clase de favor?

- pues, por cómo puedes ver, por fin regresé después de una tortuosa aventura – dijo el en pose heroica mientras que yo entraba a mi apartamento – esperate!

- si vas a pedirme un favor habla ahora, que estoy cansado de …- antes de terminar Luki me interrumpió.

- cansado de Jugar con Haku-chan al "doctor"? – preguntó este idiota con una sonrisa de gato .

- no te entiendo – respondí

- oh vamos! No me digas que no hicieron nada pervertido en mi ausencia! – gritó el, haciéndome recordar lo de la noche pasada cuando ella me ató, por lo que mi rostro se puso rojo – JAJAJA ESTAS TODO ROJO! XD

- ca-callate! – grité, cerrando la puerta.

- HEY! Solo quiero que le des una carta de Kuko-chan de mi parte! – gritó al a través de la puerta para después pasar la carta por debajo de esta.

- ya que – susurré, guardando la carta en mi maleta para no olvidarla.

- al día siguiente, en la tienda de la escuela –

- Buenos días, Pequeño vampiro – me saludó cierta castaña con una sonrisa.

- hola, Meiko – susurré desviando la mirada.

- SALUDAME BIEN, ENGENDRO! – me amenazó Meiko agarrándome del cuelo de la camisa y alzándome.

- o-o-o-o-OK! – Estaba aterrado – [Kaito, como puedes amar a este monstruo?!]

- en ese momento me acordé de Kaito, llorando por ella -

- Como le van las cosas con su enamorado, Prezi? – le pregunté con un tono altanero, obviamente fingido.

- ella se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que me soltó –

- eso no te importa, alumno Honne – ella se intentó alejar pero le jalé de la muñeca y decidí ser firme.

- el estaba llorando – ella parecía confundida por mis palabras – lloraba mientras que sollozaba solo tu nombre, que le hiciste?

- el timbre sonó por lo que ella se soltó y salió corriendo hacia el salón –

- así que tu también sufres, no? – susurré pues creí ver una lagrima salir de los ojos de Meiko – quien diría que la terrorífica Meiko tenía su corazoncito jeje – exclamé regresando al salón también.

- CYCLONE! – escuché una voz gritar.

- JOKER! – siguió otra voz.

- CYCLONE! JOKER! – gritaron ambas al unísono esta vez.

- déjense de tonterías gemelos, que el timbre ya sonó – le dije a los kagamine al verlos posando en medio de las escaleras.

- en el segundo receso me dispuse a buscar a Gakuko, a quien encontré peleando con ni más ni menos que Luka –

- Deja a MI Gakupo en paz! – gritaba Luka sacando un atún gigante

- NO! El es mi hermano y debe pasar tiempo conmigo! – Gakuko desenfundaba su katana.

- y si mejor la pasamos los tres juntos? – proponía un temeroso Gakupo entre ambas fieras.

- CALLA RENACUAJO! – gritaron ambas al uní sonó.

- OKAY – Gakupo derramaba lagrimas como cataratas al puro estilo cómico.

- Si que eres popular! Gack! – llamé

- Dell! SALVAME AMIGO MIO! – gritaba él en medio de lo que podría ser una pelea peor que la de los eva contra los ángeles.

- ok, Gakuko! Ven aquí un momento! – llamé, esta vez a la menor Kamui.

- que pasa? Dell-san! Ahora estoy ocupada! – ella no quitaba la vista de Luka.

- una carta de tu peli rosa favorito! – dije sacando la carta – si no vienes ahora y la recoges me la llevaré, escanearé y publicaré en la internet!

- CRUEL! – gritó ella antes de guardar su katana y recoger la susodicha carta.

- bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó, nos vemos! – dije dejando el lugar, a pesar de estar bajo tratamiento, mi cuerpo aun permanecía algo débil así que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de la siguiente clase.

- Heat! (Pronunciación japonesa: Hitto!)– dijo una voz, de nuevo

- Trigger! (Pronunciación japonesa: Torigah!)– dijo otra voz, de nuevo

- Heat! Trigger! – dijeron ambas voces al unísono, otra vez.

- ya paren con eso, Duo de incestuosos! - regañé a los gemelos hasta que vino Miku y se llevó a Len de ahí, dejando ola a Rin.

- es algo duro que ella venga y me quite a mi hermanito así como así – dijo Rin, con una expresión triste.

- algún día encontrarás a alguien, descuida, enana jajaja – dije antes de salir de ahí.

- Dell-senpai! – me llamó Rin – gracias!

- estás loca, niña! – respondí en son de broma.

- a la hora de salida –

- te acompaño a casa, Haku – ella solo me sonrió y siguió guardando sus cosas.

- Hey! Gakupo! – llamó uno de nuestros compañeros – no es esa tu hermana menor?

- miré hacia la ventana y, en efecto, era Gakuko quien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida –

- NOOO! TODO POR ESA MALDITA CARTAA!

- ca-carta!? – exclamé tras oír el grito desesperado de Gack.

Buenos, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el próximo domingo XP.


	11. Una carta y las reglas para una amenaza

Etto, hola y disculpen por la tardanza (gran tardanza) y es que tuve las cosas difíciles en el instituto (casi repito el ciclo T3T), y pues al fin llegamos al cap 11, y estando cerca del final de esta historia (cuyos caps tendrá que ser más largos porque hay mucho por contar y me propuse a publicar solo 14 caps)

Esto es malo, tal vez debí leer el contenido de esa carta antes de entregarla, pero eso hubiese sido profanar la privacidad de ambos, pero ahora no sé que pueda pasar, pero eso es mejor que ser fisgón, pero sí de todas maneras Gakupo me pedirá ayuda y me meterá en todo esto…DEMONIOS!

- estaba ahí yo, torturándome psicológicamente en lo que esperaba que Haku terminase de guardar sus cosas –

- DELL! HERMANO, TIENES QUE AYUDARME! – gritaba Gakupo alarmando a todos, bueno, más de lo que ya estaban.

- déjame adivinar – tomé una gran bocanada de aire al saber que lo que seguía sería largo – estas asustado porque tu hermana menor, quien recientemente salió del hospital ha salido a la velocidad de un "CLOCK UP" de la escuela a causa de una carta que el metrosexual de Luki me forzó a entregar, siendo yo también cómplice de toda esta extraña trama. Lo cual me tiene sin cuidado por el hecho de que ya sabía que me pedirías ayuda para resolver este problema así que ahorrémonos los rodeos y vamos a seguirla, solo espera a que Haku termine de guardar sus cosas.

- o…ok – murmuró Gakupo tras mi larga pero veloz explicación – pero ¿Qué es un Clock Up?

- la habilidad para moverse a una velocidad imposible de ser vista por el ojo humano, solo los riders y los worms son capaces de moverse a esa velocidad – expliqué lo más rápido que pude.

- okeeeyy…no entiendo nada – repitió Gakupo con un poker face en su rostro.

- te lo explico mejor en tu próxima vida – terminé saliendo del salón jalando a Haku de la mano.

- Hey! No me dejes aquí! – se quejó Gakupo al darse cuenta de mi ausencia

- Dell-kun! Que pasa?! – Haku tenía una cara de preocupación la cual decidí ignorar.

- a los pocos minutos, estábamos Haku, Gakupo, Luka y yo, escondidos detrás de un poste en lo que vigilábamos a Gakuko –

- Hermanita – susurraba Gakupo en lo que lloraba.

- tonto – Luka estaba en modo tsundere, eso era seguro – deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermana

- Dell-kuuunn – me llamó Haku en voz baja – no entiendo, ¿por qué estamos siguiendo a Gakuko-chan?

- ssshh – ella hizo un puchero tras mi respuesta y se fue donde Luka.

- se está moviendo – avisó Luka antes de auto declarándose jefa del grupo en la misión "persiguiendo a la linda hermana del idiota de Gakupo"

- vamos – siguió Gakupo mientras que desenfundaba su katana – si se encuentra con ese cabeza de chicle juro que lo despedazo.

- Oye! Que él es mi hermano! – Luka y Gakupo empezaron a discutir sobre que Gakupo era más importante y que Luki seguía siendo un ninja honorable y que Gakuko era una buena hermana y que Luki era un lolicon.

- los miré con lastima por un momento hasta que decidí dejarlos para seguir a Gakuko, por suerte no estaba solo, ya que, aunque Haku estuviese algo amarga conmigo, sabía que no me dejaría solo en una situación como esa.

- Dell-kun, no te parece raro que estemos siguiendo a Gakuko-chan? – susurró Haku en lo que me seguía.

- pues sí, pero es que con el hermano de Luka nunca se sabe.

- detente ahí…Dopant! – gritó cierto rubio que se presentó ante Gakuko, quien respondía al nombre de Len Kagamine.

- ahora que quieres, niño? – Gakuko se veía molesta, entonces algo cruzó por su mente – niño? Porque me suena tan…familiar?

- no pasarás de mi, vamos "Aibo" (pareja o compañero) – Len sacó una pequeña memoria negra con una J impresa en ella

- no tengo tiempo, piérdete! – Gakuko impactó su la funda de su katana con el cráneo del rubio, noqueándolo.

- ese idiota – susurré al ver como Rin salía de entre los arbustos para auxiliar a su torpe hermano – Gakuko se mueve, vamos!

Seguimos a Gakuko hasta un almacén abandonado, allí supusimos que estaría Luki pero por motivos de privacidad decidimos no pasar.

- no puedo creer que después de pasar por tanto, nos hiciste quedar afuera solo porque te preocupa la privacidad de tu hermana – me quejé al recordar a todas las personas que nos llamaron acosadores, al perro que intentó morder a Haku, la pelea entre el policía y Luka y sobretodo el hecho de que alguien me había robado el celular cuando estaba vigilando a Gakuko – a veces ni yo te entiendo, Gack!

- mientras tanto, dentro del almacén – (perspectiva de Gakuko)

- vaya lugares a los que me haces venir, Luki-senpai – dije en lo que Luki salía de entre las sombras.

- que cruel! – se quejaba él con una sonrisa – no recuerdo que me llamases senpai, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo has estado?

- no me digas que solo me hiciste venir para esto, y a este tipo de lugar – repliqué, ignorando su pregunta.

- pues necesitaba verte, oírte, saber que estabas bien – me respondió con seriedad, podía sentir como la sangre se me subía hasta las mejillas.

- to-tonto! No digas esas cosas! – el solo rió ante mi reacción – de que te ríes?

- nada nada jajaja – unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus alegres ojos – es solo que me alegra ver que ya estas mejor.

- tonto – susurré fingiendo estar molesta, pero no dejaba de mirarlo, algo dentro de mi me pedía estar junto a él.

- Gakuko—el me llamó con un tono de voz serio, lo cual me hizo estremecer.

- S-si? – apenas me di cuenta su rostro ya estaba a unos pocos milímetros del mío, pudiendo sentir su respirar.

- tengo algo que pedirte – el alejó su rostro un poco del mío para tomar mi mentón con sus dedos.

- no podía decir nada, mi mente estaba en blanco y mi rostro, por el contrario, alcanzaba el rojo vivo –

- recuerdas aquel beso? Cuando despertaste en el hospital – los susurros de Luki no me permitían pensar en nada.

- si – respondí débilmente, esperando lo inevitable, que aquel beso se repítase, tristemente eso no pasó.

- quisiera que lo olvidases, por favor – esas palabras que él dijo, me dejaron helada y me trajeron de regreso a la realidad.

- QUE ES ESO?! QUE QUIERES DECIR?! – preguntaba furiosa, con el rostro aun sonrojado y con algunas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

- no puedo explicarlo ahora, Kuko, pero… - no lo dejé terminar al propinarle la bofetada más fuerte que pude en aquel momento de debilidad.

- eres cruel – susurré sobándome la mano con la que le había bofeteado – al final solo eres un idiota mas.

- no aguanté mas y salí corriendo, el intentó detenerme pero le tiré una patada y seguí corriendo –

- Kuko, ESPERA! – Gritaba él mientras me seguía, pero seguía corriendo – ESPÉRAME POR FAVOR!

- mientras tanto, de regreso con el grupo de chismosos – (perspectiva de Dell)

- me pregunto que estará pasando ahí – decía Gakupo ignorando el hecho de que Luka le estaba mordiendo la cabeza.

- si quieres saber, entonces veamos – dije, estaba a punto de ver por la puerta pero de esta salió una Gakuko llorosa, corriendo a gran velocidad – que demo..

- Gakuko-chan! – exclamó Haku al verla alejarse.

- que le hiciste, Luki – pregunté, sabiendo que Luki podría oírme.

- pues creo que la acabo de armar en grande – respondió saliendo del almacén a paso lento.

- explícate y dime que le hiciste a mi querida y adorada hermanita – gruñía Gakupo con una aura siniestra a su alrededor, asustando incluso a los hermanos Megurine.

- esto, pues…. – entonces el nos explico todo lo que había sucedido en el almacén.

- ya veo, ahora entiendo el porqué salió llorando – respondí – lo que no entiendo es el porqué le pediste olvidarlo, después de todo lo que hiciste por ella.

- no puedo decirles – estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe pero alguien me ganó, ni más ni menos que mi mejor amigo, quien despertaba su amor fraternal.

- no ilusionaste, siempre estuviste a su lado, incluso en aquella etapa tan difícil – Gakupo estaba rabioso – y aun así, TE ATREVES A DECIRLE TAL COSA DESPUÉS DE TODO LO OCURRIDO?!

- que quieres que haga?! – Luki también empezó a llorar – no es como si quisiera hacerla sufrir, nunca buscaría algo asi!

- esta vez yo le propiné un buen golpe con el cual tumbé a Luki –

- TAN SOLO ESCÚCHATE A TI MISMO! – no podía controlarme – DICES NO QUERER LASTIMARLA PERO ESO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

- no….yo – Luki intentaba desviar la mirada sin levantarse – no es lo que crees.

- Hermano, dinos entonces – Luka se veía muy preocupada – si no querías herirla, ¿por qué le pediste eso?

- cierto – exclamó Haku – Luki-san no haría algo así sin ninguna razón.

- solo puedo decir una cosa – interrumpió Luki, levantándose – hay un tercero en esta situación.

- [un tercero?] – por alguna razón relacioné esto con el problema de Kaito, después de todo, ninguno parecía querer separarse del otro y aun así lo hacían, como si estuviesen sido amenazados – Gack

- que pasa, Dell? – Gackupo aun no lograba calmarse, se notaban sus deseos de golpear a Luki de nuevo.

- Toma a Luka y a Haku y vayan a buscar a Gakuko

- Qué? Y tú qué piensas hacer? – Gakupo se notaba demasiado disconforme

- averiguaré lo que se oculta detrás de todo esto.

- Gakupo tomó un gran respiro para calmarse, entonces llamó a Luka y a Haku para que le acompañasen –

- Dell-kun – me llamó Haku antes de irse con los demás – cuídate por favor

- ella lo sabía muy bien, que aunque mi enfermedad había disminuido, no estaba totalmente curado y podía re-caer en cualquier momento –

- con que solos tu y yo… - suspiró Luki con desgano – supongo que no planas tener una conversación tranquila, verdad?

- solo respóndeme una cosa – interrumpí – quien está detrás de todo esto?

- a que te refieres? – Luki se mostraba algo nervioso.

- que no es obvio? – el retrocedió un paso – dime quien te está amenazando y con qué lo está haciendo.

- … - Luki no respondía.

- es posible que sea la misma persona que está haciendo sufrir a Kaito y a la delegada del aula – Luki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había dado en el blanco – si no hablas no solo harás sufrir a Gakuko, sino que también dejarás que esta persona le haga daño a esos dos.

- no sé quien está haciendo esto – respondió con lentitud – solo me dijo que me alejase de Kuko-chan, que no le volviese a hablar o ver, solo me permitió despedirme.

- ¿Cómo te contactó?

- una carta, dentro venía una foto, del día del despertar de Kuko-chan – Luki empezó a apretar los puños – alguien nos tomó una foto cuando nos bes….. Cuando nos be…

- okey okey! Entiendo – en realidad, no quería oírlo – [asi que no sabe quien fue, pero al menos tengo una pista]

- SUELTENME! – escuché un grito agudo a lo lejos – WAKE UP!

- entonces oímos un fuerte estruendo, por ello decidí ir en esa dirección, en cambio, Luki refirió irse, no lo podía culpar –

- que pasó?! Haku! Estas bien?! – cuando llegué solo vi escombros, me asusté, priorizando a Haku ante cualquier otro problema – RESPONDEME HAKU!

- Dell…kun – oí débilmente, era sin duda la voz de Haku – corre

- Haku! – antes de darme cuenta fui noqueado.

- entonces recordé algo que había ocurrido hace ya mucho tiempo, aquella noche en la que Haku había escapado de casa para irse a beber, cuando se metió en un problema con un bastardo peli-rosa y tuve que ir a salvarla –

- Haku! – fue lo primero que grité al despertar, estaba jadeante y a la vez asustado por la seguridad de mi Haku.

- oye oye! Llevas ya varias horas gritando su nombre! – me reprochaba un niño de cabellos que tapaban sus ojos, estábamos los dos en un ambiente totalmente blanco – está bien que la quieras, pero dame un respiro POR FAVOR!

- quien eres? – el niño se sorprendió por un momento para después reír suavemente.

- soy un amigo, solo necesitas saber eso, no? – el me pasó unos audífonos - necesito que ayudes a Gakuko-neechan y que protejas a Haku-san.

- no entiendo, quien demonios eres? – me sentía perdido, y por consiguiente asustado - Es esto un sueño?

- bueeno digamos que no estás despierto del todo – el ambiente blanco empezó ser cubierto por una espeluznante oscuridad – con esos audífonos podrás escucharme, al menos por un tiempo, nos ayudaremos el uno al otro ok?

- antes de contestar, la oscuridad había consumido todo en el cuarto, incluso al chico, dejándome solo en esa oscuridad, la cual lentamente me cubrió y me mandó a dormir de nuevo –

- Dell-kun! – podía escuchar la voz de Haku, parecía triste por alguna razón – Dell-kun! Reacciona por favor…

- Ha…ku? – Empecé a abrir los ojos, estaba Haku con algunas heridas leves, literalmente sentada sobre mi mientras que se aferraba a mi camisa

- Dell….kun – ella esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

- qué pasó? – pregunté sin moverme, el peso que había sobre mi me lo impedía y no quería hacérselo saber.

- Gakuko escapó, estaba muy dolida – respondió Haku desviando la mirada.

- ya veo, ¿Dónde están Gakupo y Luka? – Haku señaló hacia otro lado, donde una Luka inconsciente asfixiaba a un Gakupo por estar echada sobre él – siempre esos dos, jeje

- varias horas después, en un callejón oscuro (perspectiva del narrador) -

- maldito idiota! – gritó un hombre de cabellera rosa, quien estaba vistiendo una gabardina negra y u sombrero de copa con unos mocasines negros también, antes de propinarle una fuerte patada a Luki en la boca del estomago – dejaste que te siguiesen!

- me disculpo, pero por favor, no publique esa foto – Luki se veía desesperado, intentando aguantar el dolor para poder hacer su petición.

- supongo que te lo mereces, ahora, te daré una pequeña misión, si eres capaz de lograrla, te devolveré la foto original y así estarás libre de mi, de acuerdo?

- Luki dudó por unos minutos, hasta que simplemente acento con la cabeza en símbolo de su aceptación, para lo cual, el otro peli-rosa esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.


	12. Amenaza y Opción de salvación

Capitulo 12, vaya milagro. Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Atsuko Yowane, la única fan de este fic con quien converso a menudo XD por apoyarme cuando no tenía motivación para escribir y a Richard Letters por su comentario, el cual estaba en lo cierto hasta cierto punto, aunque hay algunas partes que no había explicado todavía y, por eso, puede que hayas malinterpretado algo, como sea. Anything Goes! (una frasecita que he estado empezando a usar para motivarme XP)

- Aunque lo acepté al principio, hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia, ¿Por qué Luki Megurine, un maestro en las artes ninja, llegaría a someterse antes otra persona? ¿era realmente tan malo que alguien supiese del beso entre ellos dos? ¿no era algo, por el contrario, bueno? Y ¿Quién era ese niño que se me presentó entre sueños? - me preguntaba en la tranquilidad de mi alcoba, echado sobre mi cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño por aquellas dudas que rondaban mi mente.

- hola? One, Two, Three, Rider Kick? - escuché en mi cabeza, haciéndome saltar de mi cama – oye! Tranquilo viejo! Jaja

- esa voz – entonces lo reconocí – eres ese niño, ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate!

- tú no puedes verme y si no fuese por esos audífono que llevas en tus bolcillos no podrías escucharme tampoco. – me respondieron de manera arrogante, cosa que me hizo molestar aún mas – ok, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco.

- jaja tal vez un poco – ya me estaba empezando a molestar, además de empezar a preguntarme cuando fue que me puse esos audífonos – como sea, necesito hablar contigo, así que escúchame.

- como sea – Aún no podía creer que estuviese hablando solo – habla de una vez.

- ok, sin rodeos, Un rencor del pasado está afectando el presente, lo que creemos real no es más que una máscara bien elaborada – estaba completamente perdido, no entendía nada de lo que esta voz me decía.

- explícate, ¿Qué rencores? ¿Una máscara? ¿Quién está detrás de toda esta locura sobre-dramatizada?

- tristemente no lo sé del todo – eso fue muy desconcertante - pero si descubro algo, prometo decírtelo ¿ok?

- mi celular empezó a sonar –

- una llamada? ¿Quién será a estas horas? – me preguntaba antes de contestar esta inesperada llamada.

- Alumno Honne? Buenas noches – reconocí la voz al instante y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda - ¿acaso te desperté?

- etto ….no – debía ser cuidadoso con mis palabras - ¿Qué se le ofrece a la delegada del aula a estas horas de la noche?

- necesito pedirte un favor – me respondió la delegada, lo que me sorprendió, ¿porqué necesitaría la INVENCIBLE MEIKO la ayuda de alguien promedio como yo? – es sobre lo que hablamos el otro día en la escuela.

- el otro día? – en ese momento empecé a hacer memoria:

- F - L - A - S - H - B - A - C - K - Inicio

- Como le van las cosas con su enamorado, Presi? – le pregunté con un tono altanero, obviamente fingido.

- ella se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que me soltó –

- eso no te importa, alumno Honne – ella se intentó alejar pero le jalé de la muñeca y decidí ser firme.

- el estaba llorando – ella parecía confundida por mis palabras – lloraba mientras que sollozaba solo tu nombre, que le hiciste?

- el timbre sonó por lo que ella se soltó y salió corriendo hacia el salón –

- F - L - A - S - H - B - A - C - K - Fin

- Oh – exclamé al recordar - bueno, dime, en que puedo ayudar?

- la verdad es que … - ella se quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

- Delegada? Presi? Sigue ahí? – su silencio empezó a sentirse algo insoportable.

- perdona, lo que pasa es que alguien me ha amenazado con publicar unas fotos de Vainilla y yo – me respondió Meiko con un tono de voz preocupada.

- pero no algo tan serio. No? – Preguntaba algo confundido – no debería pasar mucho si solo viesen una fotos de ustedes dos besándose, todas las parejas lo hacen, no crees?

- etto …. – hubo un buen rato de silencio, y me empezaba a asustar .

- solo es de ustedes dos besándose, no? – un lado de mi mente empezó a trabajar, y me imagine algo que honestamente, esperaba fuese mentira – no me digas que … ya habían llegado a "ESO"

- n….no se lo digas a los demás, por favor – quedé paralizado, mi cara se había sonrojado de tan solo pensar que Kaito y Meiko ya eran "TAN UNIDOS", pero entonces enfurecí al hacerme con la idea de que alguien sería capaz de fotografiar a una pareja en tal acto para amenazarles – te lo ruego, estoy desesperada, necesito ayuda.

- ok, entiendo que este es un tema delicado, como sea, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mi? ¿No tienes amigas en quien confiar, o Kaito o tu hermano?

- no quiero que mis amigas sepan que "lo hice" con Kaito, mucho menos mi hermano – consideraba esas respuestas algo razonables, excepto el porqué no le había contado a Kaito – además…. Vainilla es mi Uke, no puedo mostrarle mi lado débil.

- Uke?! Qué es eso?! – su respuesta me desconcertó, esperaba algún motivo más serio

- un Uke es el sometido en una relación, en nuestro caso yo soy la Seme aunque normalmente…. – ella estaba dispuesta a seguir pero opté por detenerla.

- ok, ok, entiendo, pero no me creo que esa sea tu razón para no contarle a Kaito, el está sufriendo al creer que le odias!

- la verdad es que, Vainilla siempre ha temido que nuestra relación malogre mi imagen como delegada, sabes que las reglas de la escuela son estrictas y que a la gente le encantan los chismes.

- creo que es algo típico de él.

- sí, me gusta que se preocupe tanto por mí, es lindo, caballeroso y me hace reír – por un momento creí que se estaba desviando del tema – pero es por eso mismo que una vez el quiso terminar conmigo, creyendo que me era una molestia, EL ES CAPAZ DE SACRIFICARSE DE ESA MANERA! Y no quiero… QUIERO ESTAR CON EL POR SIEMPRE.

- misión aceptada – susurré antes de colgar y dejarme caer en la cama - Kaito, encontraste a una buena mujer jajaja.

- a los pocos segundos me quedé dormido –

- Dell-kun… despierta – escuchaba la voz de Haku llamarme – despierta por favor, ya es medio día.

- EH?! – esas palabras me hicieron saltar de la cama, tristemente por ello choqué mi frente con la de Haku, terminando ambos dolidos – vaya forma de despertar.

- achachaii – Haku se cubría la cabeza con las manos en lo que aguantaba el pequeño dolor que tenía, ella no vestía el uniforme de la escuela, sino que; por alguna razón, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros con un cinturón púrpura y una playera con las letras "DTM" en el pecho – Dell-kun, eso fue cruel

- pe-perdón! Haku … - me exalté por un momento – estas bien? déjame ver tu frente.

- antes de que ella me pudiese decir algo, quité sus manos de su frente para ver si había alguna marca, para tranquilidad mía no vi ninguna cicatriz o hinchazón, pero sin darme cuenta terminé oliendo el cabello de Haku, lo que resultó vergonzoso de explicar cuando me ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía –

- Dell…kun, ¿Qué haces con mi cabello? – preguntó ella con una cara inocente pero con un tono de voz amenazador.

- … - me despegué rápidamente de ella y desvié la mirada, no podía simplemente darle la cara – pe-perdón

- jijijiji – Haku empezó a reírse, haciéndome sentir como un idiota por preocuparme.

- Una pequeña pelea de parejas después, Dell yace en el suelo mientras que Haku se ubica sentada sobre su espalda, expidiendo cierto aire de victoria y superioridad –

- cuando te hiciste tan fuerte, Haku? – no podía moverme, para ser tan linda tenía una fuerza asombrosa.

- cuando estoy contigo, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, Dell-kun – me dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa, tan radiante que no pude sino desviar la mirada otra vez.

- Dell-kun, te llamé en la mañana y no contestabas, ¿Qué pasó? – el hecho de que viniese hasta mi casa solo por una ausencia a la escuela me conmovió de alguna forma y me daba cuenta de algo: "Cada vez que ella decía o hacía algo, no lograba sino enamorarme aún mas de ella"

- lo siento, es que me desvelé anoche y pues, parece ser que me excedí – no podía contarle sobre el caso de Meiko, al menos no aún.

- bueno, etto, Dell-kun – Haku me miró de manera dulce – tenemos que hablar.

- …ok…. – empecé a sudar frío, "Tenemos que hablar" dijo, eso siempre es mal augurio, nadie te dice eso para comunicarte sino tragedias – di-dime que pa-pa-pasa, Haku

- unos minutos después –

- ya veo, así que Luki regresó a clases – no podía evitar dejar salir un suspiro pesado – tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el, vamos a la escuela, Haku.

- el me pidió que dijese que te esperaría en el Karaoke que está cerca a la escuela, a las 5 – me interrumpía Haku.

- de acuerdo, si es así entonces iré solo – Haku se veía molesta – no te preocupes por mí, no habrá otra recaída.

- perspectiva de Gakupo: en la escuela –

- basura basura basura basura basura basura basura basura basura basura – no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra, ignorando el hecho de que el profesor y todos en la clase me veían con cara de miedo, excepto Luka, quien entendía mi situación.

- Gakupo, cálmate, recuerda que estamos en clase – me susurraba Luka, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

- perdón, es solo que …..

- ALUMNO KAMUI, ALUMNA MEGURINE – interrumpió el profesor – SI TANTO DESEAN HABLAR PUEDEN SALIR DE MI SALÓN DE CLASE, PERO NO ME REGRESAN EN LO QUE QUEDA DEL DÍA!

- y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo –

- perdón por involucrarte, Luka – estaba totalmente confundido – es solo que no puedo calmarme, mucho menos al pensar como se sentirá mi hermanita en estos momentos.

- eres un buen hermano mayor, jijiji – Luka no se veía molesta en lo absoluto – o tal vez eres un siscon?

- eh? No bromees con eso, Luka – me le acerqué – o es que quieres compartirme con mi hermana?

- …..— esa pequeña provocativa la hizo ver algo entristecida – no, puedes ser un loco amante de las berenjenas peor eres MI loco amante de las berenjenas.

- solo pude sonreírle hasta que me di cuenta de que todos en el aula habían pegado el oído a la pared para escucharnos, y creo que Luka también se dio cuenta ya que su cara se puso toda roja. Y es que no por nada era miembro de una familia de Ninjas –

- etto, buenos días, Megurine-san, Kamui-san – nos saludó con timidez un chico de cabellos rosados – puedo pasar?

- ah, si, perdona – Luka y yo nos movimos de la entrada, entonces el chico entró al salón, pero solo unos minutos después vinieron dos chicos mas, uno de cabellos vedes y otro de cabellos violetas.

- perdone la espera – dijo el de cabellos violetas al entrar al salón.

- etto, perdonen por interrumpir, lo…lo siento – dijo el peli-verde al entrar, mirando al piso.

- por cierto, profesor – dijo el de cabellos rosados – no es malo espiar las conversaciones ajenas?

- no entendía como su actitud cortes de hace solo un minuto se había convertido en una altanera –

- no me piensa contestar? – sonreía el chico – supongo que no es algo tan malo, no? Sensei?

- el profesor tragó saliva, no podía creer que el le tuviese miedo a un estudiante –

- ese chico, me trae un mal presentimiento – le susurré a Luka – ten cuidado.

- Perspectiva de Dell: 5 de la tarde, Karaoke Voca-Bam, acompañado por Haku –

- no puedo creer que me forzases a dejarte venir conmigo – me quejaba mientras que jugaba en la Laptop.

- solo me preocupo por ti, Dell-kun, así como tú lo haces por mí

- O-i-gan – nos llamó aquella persona por la cual estábamos esperando – no creen que se han vuelto demasiado acaramelados desde que se hicieron pareja? My dear friends.

- justo a tiempo, Luki – le saludé, apagando mi Laptop – entramos de una vez?

- si, supongo que sabes para que vine, no? – Luki entonces hizo una leve reverencia de respeto – tengo que pedirles un favor, a ti y a Kamui

- ya me lo esperaba, pero tengo una condición – respondí dirigiéndome al karaoke – debes explicarme el porqué la foto de ustedes es tan perjudicial como para someter a un ninja de clase S.

- no tengo de otra, no? – respondió antes de seguirnos a Haku y a mi al Karaoke.

- en la recepción divise a tres personas con uniformes escolares, los cuales reconocí por sus peculiares cabelleras –

- saliendo con dos chicas a la vez? No me lo esperaba de ti, Gack – burlé en voz alta, dejando no solo al cajero sorprendido, sino también al mismo Gakupo que se dio la vuelta para verme, Haku, Luki y, pues creo que todos los presentes.

- Dell! Hey con eso no te burles que son mi hermanita y Luka – se quejaba Gakupo.

- como digas, que tal si entramos todos juntos? – por un momento creí que sería la mejor forma de solucionar todo esto.

- todos juntos? – Gakupo divisó a Haku y luego, su rostro empezó a tornarse iracundo, el estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Luki pero por suerte o detuve – SUÉLTAME, DELL! Tú debes entender como me siento, COMO HOMBRE! COMO HERMANO MAYOR!

- te entiendo pero tenemos que hablar – el cajero estaba a punto de sacarnos del local, así que tenía que calmar a Gakupo

- ya cálmate, Gakupo – ordenó Luka con aires de autoridad, lo cual funcionó pues Gakupo se postró delante de ella como si fuese un perro – buen chico.

- "has perdido tu dignidad, amigo" – pensé lleno de vergüenza – bueno, entremos.

- pagamos y entramos todos a la sala, entonces me di cuenta de que Gakuko llevaba todo el rato sin decir palabra -

- Gakuko, pasa algo? – pregunté, a lo que ella solo me respondió con un seco "nada".

- bueno, explícate – ordenó Gakupo refiriéndose al joven ninja de nombre Luki – estoy esperando!

- Luki sacó una foto de cuando él y Gakuko se besaron –

- estoy siendo extorsionado con esta foto – Luki hizo una reverencia hacia Gakupo y Gakuko – no puedo soportar estar lejos de Gakuko, por eso mismo no me quedó nada más que caer ante las amenazas.

- ¿Qué clase de amenazas? – ahora Gakupo se veía extremadamente frío – tras el incidente del secuestro del cubo de hielo, digo Dell; fui forzado a mantenerme en el confinamiento solitario para un entrenamiento espiritual, por el cual mis relaciones sociales son limitadas incluso ahora.

- y eso que tiene que ver con una foto de antes de tu confinamiento? – pregunté ahora yo, tornándome serio – no debería contar, o si?

- ya entiendo – exclamó Luka – ciertamente es algo propio de nuestra familia, si tus relaciones sociales están limitadas entonces no tienes derecho a tener pareja hasta que se cumpla con la fecha.

- y? ellos no son pareja – replicó Gakupo

- nuestra familia es muy conservadora, un acto como un beso no se debe dar si no hay una relación formal – explicó Luki.

- y como tiene prohibido tener una relación por el momento, si esta imagen se esparce significaría un castigo, verdad?

- deportación – dijo Luka – sería forzado a dejar el país y estudiar en el extranjero junto a nuestro padre.

- ahora que lo mencionas, tu padre estaba en Canadá, no? – preguntó Haku.

- por eso, y no tendría permitido regresar hasta dentro de 3 años – terminó Luki.

- y cuanto falta para que el entrenamiento se cumpla? – pregunté

- medio año más – respondió Luki, levantándose – no podría aguantar tres años sin Gakuko, pero tampoco puedo hacerme a la idea de que en el medio año que falta. Ella encontrase a alguien más.

- y porqué no te les has enfrentado directamente? Con tu fuerza seguro que podrías – replicó Gakupo un poco menos molesto – si fuiste capaz de darnos una paliza.

- durante el periodo del entrenamiento espiritual, uno no puede realizar acciones que vayan en contra de la integridad física de nadie, sin importar las circunstancias – respondió Luka – el castigo sería incluso peor que si descubriesen la foto.

- después de cantar unas cuantas canciones, cada quien se fue a su casa, pero Gakuko, no dijo ni una sola palabra en lo que restó de la noche –

Espero este cap sirva para reivindicarme por mi larga ausencia (últimamente pienso un poco mas lo que he de escribir XP), como sea, me voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo (cuando acabe de leer Snow "falling on Cedars" y "La tía Julia y el escribidor") nos leemos. (ah, y si alguien está escribiendo algún fic, me avisan para leer un poco mas XP)


End file.
